Fellowship Of The Fangirls
by Tigs
Summary: The adventures of a group of nine fangirls, who go along with the guys on their Quest. Taking Mary-Sues to the extreme! Elvish Lessons from chapter 8! They're in Fangorn Forest... Contains spoilers for The Two Towers!
1. Prologue

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's based on the movie.  
  
  
******  
  
Prologue  
  
******  
  
We are known as the Fellowship Of The Fangirls, and this is our tale. During our journey, me and my companions stalked the Fellowship Of The Ring, and came up with lots of interesting facts about them. So, let us introduce ourselves...  
  
I'm Syndarys, stalker of Legolas, and I'm a Wood-Elf. I'm a blonde (no comments!), I'm an excellent archer, and I carry a picture of Legolas around *EVERYWHERE* with me. Okay... maybe more than one picture.  
  
Next to me is Ivy, she's a Hobbit, and she's the stalker of Frodo. She's got short black hair, and wears glasses. She has hairy legs, just like Frodo's. She may be a Hobbit, but it *REALLY* annoys her when people call her 'Halfling'. She also has a very bad attitude, she gets ticked off for the slightest of things.  
  
Next up, we have Elanor, stalker of Sam, and a Hobbit too. She likes to eat... as most Hobbits do... but her appetite puts even Pippins to shame. She's got light brown hair, and tends to be nervous all the time.   
  
After her, we have Bramblerose (Also a Hobbit), stalker of Merry. Nothing much to be said about her, she tends to stick to herself, unless demanding food. She's got messy, shoulderlength brown hair.  
  
Then there's Ruby (Yup, Hobbit), stalker of Pippin. She's a red-head, and is very, uhm, 'bubbly'. She talks insecently, and is forever making mistakes and getting herself into bad situations... personaly, I think she's just *PERFECT* for Pippin.  
  
Then we have Nalin, stalker of Gimli, who is a Dwarf. She's, uhm, short. She has black hair, and although she claims to be 21, she has a couple of grey streaks, so I'm guessing she's a bit older than that. She's very loyal to our group.   
  
Then, that brings us to the humans: Celarwen, stalker of Aragorn, and her twin sister Candra, stalker of Boromir. They both have really long dark brown hair, and are pretty damn good with a sword. They fight alot (ah, sisterly love), but you know that they love eachother (awww).  
  
And then, we also have a stalker for the Wizard of the group - Chare, who just happens to be a witch... strange huh? She's got long 'ash blonde' hair, and hates it when people do really stupid things.  
  
We are all good mates, fighters and stalkers. We met up while hiding outside of the Council Of Elrond, trying to get a glimpse of the gorgeous lads. I was gracefully standing on a balcony above the council, while everyone else was scattered around the place, hiding in bushes, trees - Ivy was even hiding behind Frodo's seat! I'm surprised Sam didn't notice her! But anyway, Ruby was also on the balcony with me; she hadn't noticed me, but I had noticed her - so, I decided to ask her what she was doing up there. She told me about her obsession with a certian little Hobbit, and so we became friends. I had also noticed everyone else - they were pretty sloppy at hiding. So afterward, I gathered them all up, and proposed a Fellowship. The Fellowship Of The Fangirl.  
  
And so, that is where our story begins.  
  
  
******  
  
What do you think? Should I continue? Review! Review! And lemme know! 


	2. Chapter 1

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's based on the movie.  
  
  
******  
  
Chapter 1  
  
******  
  
After the forming of our own Fellowship, the girls and I went off to get supplies for our journey into the unknown. Now, you may think us insane for going into Mordor just to follow some guys, but we're not... honest.   
  
We gathered in a back alley in Rivendell to check our supplies, to make sure they were sensible, and to keep out of sight of the stalk-ees. We all put our supplies on the floor.  
  
We had: 10 daggers, 6 swords, 3 bows, a collection of arrows, one change of clothes each, various pictures of the guys, *LOADS* of food, travel sickness tablets, a walkman with various cassettes, a torch, various hair and beauty products, anti-perspirant, and some cigerettes and a lighter.  
  
It was up to me to lighten the load.  
  
"Okay Nalin, you dont really need the cigerettes and lighter do you?" I asked politely.  
  
"Yes I do, I neeeeeeed them, I'm addicted I tell you - ADDICTED!" she cried out, while protectively hugging her ciggies and lighter.  
  
"Uhm, okay, as long as you carry them. Moving on, hair products and makeup girls? We arent gonna have enough *time* to make ourselves up!"   
  
"Easy you for to say, miss 'eternally young and beautiful, without the use of Maybelline'!" shouted Ivy.  
  
"I cant help my beauty! But the point is, we cant carry all this stuff around - but if you want to take it, *YOU* carry it... that goes for all your food aswell."  
  
After some muttering and mumbling from the Hobbits, they reluctently gave up their hair and beauty products - well, all except for their Maybelline foundation, mascara and lipstick.   
  
Looking at the rest of the supplies, I arched an eyebrow "Who's are the travel sickness tablets?" I asked.  
  
"Mine" both Celarwen and Candra answered together, before glaring at eachother for answering at the same time.  
  
With a slightly amused look on me face, I decided to comprimise once again, "If you want them, you carry them - agreed?"  
  
"Agreed" they answered, again in chorus, resulting in giggles from the Hobbits, and amused looks all round.  
  
"Okay, so weapons, clothes, pictures of the guys, food, and anti-perspirant we cant go without, the walkman is mine, so I'm gonna carry it, along with my weapons and food, okay?"  
  
"Okay" everyone chimed  
  
"Okay then, everyone get your stuff, and be ready to leave as soon as possible - I've heard the guys are leaving shortly"  
  
And with that, everyone moved to quickly grab their stuff, and headed off to do whatever they needed to do before leaving.  
  
After 10 minutes, everyone was back, and keeping an eye on where the guys would be meeting before heading off on their quest. After about half an hour, sure enough, the guys began to arrive. First was Gimli, which kept Nalin occupied, and stopped her from threatening to kill the Hobbits, who had been ranting on about being hungry. Personally, I dont see how Gimli can be attractive... but obviously Dwarfs attract Dwarfs, because the drool coming from Nalin's mouth was a sure sign that she liked him quite a bit.  
  
Next to arrive was Gandalf, and again, we lost another from our biccering to drooling over one of the guys. Gandalf is old... but so is Chare, so who's to complain.   
  
Then Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin arrived, chattering away playfully, and causing our Hobbits to contribute substancioully to the drool-pool forming on the balcony.  
  
Then Legolas... hmmm, Legolas... sexy, blonde, cute, Elf... *looses all sense and turns into a puddle of mush* Look at those legs, seriously, he has fantastic legs... and his eyes... hmmm... ahem, anyway, Legolas arrived, and the drool-pool turned into a lake.  
  
Then Aragorn arrived, shortly followed by Boromir, and the drool-pool turned into an ocean. So, as you can tell, we had 9 happy little fan girls.  
  
We quickly gathered our senses as the Fellowship Of The Ring went to leave the city. We grabbed our stuff quickly, and followed after them. Staying far enough behind so that we wouldnt be noticed, and keeping quiet just incase, we made our way through the valley behind them, stopping only when they stopped, hiding only when they turned around to check they werent being followed, and generally doing a damn good job of stalking the guys.   
  
As you can imagine, by following the guys, we get alot of good stuff out of it. E.G. We get a fantastic view of their backsides's when we're close enough.   
  
******  
  
TBC if you think it's worth it. 


	3. Chapter 2

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's based on the movie.   
  
Extra Notes: Fellowship Of The Fangirls Website y'say? Good idea! I'll work on that one! Thanks for all of your reviews, I shall continue until I die, or Legolas has caught me... which actually, could possibly be very soon. Also, yes, I know I swap between past and present tense... it's cuz I'm an idiot :P  
  
  
******  
  
Chapter 2  
  
******  
  
It's been 3 days... 3 damn days, and all the guys have done is walk, talk, and occationally insult eachother. Luckily, I know this path... and we should be coming up to a hot spring, which I've no doubt the gorgeous ones will make good use of.  
  
I havent told the rest of the FOTF (Fellowship Of The Fangirls), because I want to see their reactions when we get there. And reactions there will be, because the guys sure didnt pack bathing suits!  
  
At the moment, Ivy, Elanor, Bramblerose and Ruby are all complaining because we havent eaten in turned 5 hours - oh the horror! Chare is complaining because she's wearing high heels, even though I told her not to, and her feet are really starting to hurt. The twins are giggling excitedly because they currently have an excellent view of Aragorn's and Boromir's backsides. Nalin is being as grumpy as ever, do things ever change? I however, am actually trying to keep everyone quiet enough so that none of the FOTR (Fellowship Of The Ring) notice us, a hard task, I can tell you.  
  
But finally, they've noticed the springs.   
  
The girls eyes widen as they realise the guys are going to wash, while I just smile knowingly.   
  
"Damn it Syndarys - you knew! You knew, and you didnt tell us!" Ruby cried, trying to keep her voice down, but only succeeding in making it squeakier.  
  
I shrug it off, "I figured you could do with a nice surprise," I reply, my knowing smile turning into a full on grin, "And talking of surprises, lookie here," they all turn to look at me, as I whip out a video camera, and waggle my eyebrows.  
  
Various yelps, squeaks and yippies were heard as I positioned myself in prime position and began recording.  
  
To my personal distaste, but to the delight of Nalin, Gimli was the first to strip. I wont go into detail, as the mere thought makes me feel queazy. He was closely followed by the Hobbits, causing Ivy, Elanor, Bramblerose and Ruby's eyes to widen to anime proportions. I noted to my amusement that you couldnt see much for the curly hair that extended from their feet, all the way to their... ahem, y'know. Gandalf stripped next, causing Chare to scrambe so far forward I had to drag her back by her feet to stop us from being noticed - I mean, I still have Legolas to see yet!  
  
Candra licked her lips as Boromir began to remove his clothing, dropping a surprising amount of daggers and knives out of his wasteband, shirt pockets, sleeves, undies, etc. before jumping into the springs. Then Aragorn, after shrugging in a "I suppose my hair *does* need a wash" way, quickly shed his clothing, not allowing for much onscreen time - poor Celarwen!  
  
Much to my dismay, Legolas insisted on making one last check of the surroundings to make sure it was safe. I mutter curses to myself in Elvish as I try to quieten up the FOTF. Legolas began to walk in our direction, a slight rush of panic gripped me, as I looked around for some way to hide better. Realising that with 4 Hobbits, 2 Humans, a Witch and a Dwarf in my company, I have no chance of hiding, I just grit my teeth, and huddle to the ground as much as possible.  
  
Legolas got closer, and closer, until he was right next to our position. What are we going to do? We're going to be caught! And damn it! I havent seen Legolas nekkid yet!!!!!!  
  
******  
  
Aaahh, *bites nails* cliff-hanger!!!!! *laughs insanely* What happens next? Will the Fellowship Of The Fangirls be caught, and have their quest cut short? Tune in next time, for more adventures with, duh-duh-duh, The Fellowship Of The Fangirls!!!  
  
*thinks to self: I should have written stories for Batman* 


	4. Chapter 3

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's based on the movie.   
  
Extra Notes: About the Fellowship Of The Fangirls website - I'm a part time webdesigner myself, so I can do it no problem - all I'll need off you Fangirls is fics & artwork, and mebbies profiles? I dont know! So I need you to tell me - what would you want to see on the Fellowship Of The Fangirls Website? Also, this chapter is kinda verging on R rated, but cuz theres not too much detail, it's staying at PG-13.   
  
  
******  
  
Chapter 3  
  
******  
  
Legolas's approach grew nearer and nearer, until he was almost upon us. I realised that with his Elven senses, there was no chance that he'd miss us.  
  
Then he looked down, he could probably see one or two of us. I looked up through the leaves of the bushes I was hiding in, and our eyes met for a second. At least if he kills me now, I'll die happy.  
  
Then the strangest thing happened; he smirked, turned away, and headed back to the pool. My eyes widened as he dropped his bow, and slipped the quiver off his back. He *knew* we were there, and yet he still went ahead and started to strip... agonisingly slowly! Damn hentai[1] Elves! I giggled to myself, who'd have thought he'd be such an exhibitionist?  
  
He kicked off his boots, and began to unlace his wrist guards[2] in such a perfect way, it made me think how well he'd undo my lace up corset... but deary me, I'm loosing track. I quickly glanced at the pool - everyone else was too engrossed washing and splashing eachother to notice the strip show Legolas was putting on for us fangirls. My eyes averted back to the blonde Prince only to see him un-buttoning his green tunic and letting it fall to the floor.  
  
Luckily, by this time Celarwen had noticed my almost comatose state, and taken up the job of filming the object of my lust. Next thing I knew, his shirt was on the floor, leaving him clad in only his Elven trousers - which I must say are soooooo tight, they leave nothing to the imagination! Not that I'm complaining mind you... but my imagination wont be needed for much longer.  
  
I licked my lips as my eyes roamed over his pale chest and perfectly sculpted abs - damn, he was better than all my dreams combined - but lets hope my other dreams and high expectations arent shattered with the next item of clothing he removes.  
  
He began to unbutton his trousers, but to my dismay, he turned away as he removed them completely, before running and diving into the pool, depriving me of seeing him completely nekkid. But hey, still got to see him half nekkid, and damn, what a fantastic body!  
  
After the guys had finished washing up, the girls had scopped me up into a bucked, and I had thanked Celarwen profusely for filming my Elven *GOD* we continued on our journey, with our hopes high that we'd get a repeat show of seeing the FOTR nekkid!  
  
******  
  
TBC.   
  
[1] Hentai means Pervert or Dirty in Japanese... generally used to describe a kinky person ;)  
  
[2] On Legolas's forarms, he wears traditional archery arm guards - lace up ones :)  
  
So, what do you think? Yes? No? Maybe? I dont know! Can you repeat the question? Review and lemme know, another Chapter coming up very soon... considering the fact it's already written and such... but hey, I'm gonna make yas wait... at least a couple of hours :) Sorry it was so short! 


	5. Chapter 4

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's based on the movie.   
  
Extra Notes: The Website is coming along nicely - and if you have any contibutions, e.g. fan art, fan fics, profiles etc, e-mail them to tigerbabe@underpressure.co.uk (if you're sending picture files, make sure they're in jpg format) Also, I have no idea about time frames, so to hell with them - they take as long as I say they take. See any spelling errors? Probably tonnes of 'em, so sorry about that :) And, Chare is going to come in useful eventually, but I just havent had any reason to involve her yet - but dont worry, she *will* have a big part to play eventually.  
  
******  
  
Chapter 4  
  
******  
  
2 days after our encounter at the pool, we began nearing the start of the mountain range, and subsiquently the end of tree-camouflage. Luckily, the guys decided to camp out just before the end of the tree line for the night. And so, off I went with my trusty video camera, hoping to catch some juicy footage while the rest of the girls ate and slept.  
  
As I arrived at their camp site, the Hobbits and Boromir were sleeping, Aragorn was eating, and Gimli and Legolas were arguing over who should stand watch.   
  
"I'm telling you that I should stand watch, I dont trust you Elves" Gimli stated, narrowing his eyes at Legolas.  
  
Legolas sighed, "I'm going to stand watch, and thats final - my senses are needed if we are to avoid surprise attacks!"  
  
Legolas definately seemed to be winning the argument by using simple logic against the Dwarf. But of course, I thought that Gimli. being quite stuborn, as Dwarves often are, wouldnt give in to the argument - especially due to the fact his argument was with an Elf. To my surprise however, he relented rather easily.  
  
"Fine" he said, before stomping off to lie down next to the fire.   
Legolas sighed again, and took a seat next to Aragorn.  
  
"Tell me Legolas, as you seem to be aware of it too - who do you suppose is following us?" Aragorn asked in a milk, but no nonsense tone.  
  
I gasped, so Aragorn had noticed too?  
  
"Ah, it's nothing," Legolas replied. He looked around quickly, before learning toward Aragorn and whispering in his ear. Luckily, with my fantastic Elven earing, I could quite clearly make out the word "Fangirls" with no problems. I cringed as I awaited Aragorns reaction to the news.  
  
He mouthed the word "Fangirls?" before turning white as a sheet. I restrained my laughter quite well - Strider, the man who fought 5 Ringwraiths at Weathertop is absolutely terrorfied by the mere mention of Fangirls. He actually looked as if he were ready to bolt there and then.  
  
Legolas seemed to share my amusement. "I think it's quite interesting personally, not to mention amusing - 4 Hobbits, 2 Humans, a Witch, a Dwarf and an Elf in their company, just like us. But dont let it trouble you Aragorn, they seem quite nice" he said with a smirk.  
  
"I'm only troubled by my concern for them - following us to Mordor indeed! They're going to get themselves killed!" Aragorn cried, trying to mask his Fangirlphobia for concern.  
  
"I doubt it, they obviously know what they're getting into - they had enough weapons when I..." Legolas stopped dead, realising what he was about to say. But it was too late, Aragorn had cottoned on. Legolas's eyes went wide.  
  
"You *KNEW* about them, you've *SEEN* them - and you only tell me now?!?! Pray tell, how long have you known - since the day we left?" Aragorn ranted, going balistic at Legolas.  
  
"I had my suspicions," he agreed, "but it wasn't until 2 days ago that my suspicions were confirmed as fact."  
  
Aragorns eyes widened, and his mouth hung wide open, while I continued to cringe and pray for my life. "2 days ago, we were at the pool! We were... nekkid!"  
  
Legolas smirked slightly, "Uhm, yeah... I guess I shouldnt tell you they had a video camera then?" then Legolas took off and ran for his life... only problem being, that he ran in the direction of our camp. And, he was being closely followed by a blood thirsty Aragorn.  
  
"Aiya!"[1] I cried, before jumping up and running like the wind toward our camp... I could only pray that I could get there in time, before Aragorn found the sleeping fangirls, and decided to seek some revenge.  
  
******  
  
Oohh, yet another cliff-hanger! I'm horrible! But anyway, what happens next? Shall I get there first, or shall Aragorn be the second to find us? Or possibly the first to kill us? And if he does kill us, and we continue following them, will he kill us again? All will be revealed next time!   
  
[1] Aiya! is an Elven word, and it basically means "Oh!" Also, be warned, that I will be using more and more Elven words, as I'm learning it... talking of which, did you know that Elven (Sindarin, not Quenya) is based on Welsh? I live in Wales, and after 8 years of avoiding learning the sodding language, I start to learn a language by choice, which is based on Welsh! Nyargh, someone up there must not like me... 


	6. Chapter 5

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's based on the movie.   
  
Extra Notes: Wanna check out the Fellowship Of The Fangirls site? Go on then:   
  
http://www.crosswinds.net/~syndarys  
  
Lemme know what you think, whether or not it's cheesy enough... also, I need some pics of the guys (uhm, other than Legolas and Frodo, cuz I have plenty of pics of them...) If you've got any pics you'd like to see up on the site, just e-mail them to syndarys@sexmagnet.com Thanks! And, on with the fic...  
  
******  
  
Chapter 5  
  
******  
  
Legolas was fast... he was faster than a cheeter... faster than a jet fighter... faster than Frodo being chased by the Nazgul. Luckily, I was faster. I ran like the wind, and soon found myself ahead of Legolas. Slowed until he was within my sight, and until he could see me.  
  
"Khila amin!"[1] I ordered, as he got within ear shot. He obeyed, and followed me. I lead him in a different direction, away from our camp. Luckily, Aragorn had noticed our change in direction, but not me. The ranger was very good at tracking Legolas through the forest.   
  
However, he didnt have an Elf's stamina, and tired after about an hour or flat out running.  
  
I, of course kept running, and leading Legolas away, until we were at least another 10 minutes away, and came to a stop in a clearing. Although my stamina is 3 times that of a man's, I was shattered. I collapsed on the soft green grass and stared at the sky.  
  
Legolas arrived just after me, and followed suit, collapsing at my feet.   
  
"Mind telling me why you lead me here?" He asked, after catching some needed breath.  
  
"You were heading toward our campsite - Aragorn was looking rather... uhm... annoyed? He might not have been too pleased to see us," I shrugged, before enquiring "Wanna head back over?"  
  
"Sure," he said, before grabbing my hand and pulling me to a standing position, "Lead on!" he pushed me in the direction we came from.  
  
An evil smirk came across my lips. "Actually - there's a pool not 5 minutes walk from here - wanna go for a dip?" I asked in a nice innocent sounding voice.  
  
Legolas turned a lovely shade of pink, before muttering something in Elvish, which sounded alot like "Damn hentai Elves" and walking quickly in the direction we came from.  
  
I shrugged and followed him.  
  
------  
  
After about 3 quaters of an hour of walking, we decided to take a quick break. We started to talk.   
  
"Whats your name anyway?" Legolas asked, suddenly having realised he didnt have a clue who I was.  
  
"I'm Syndarys,"[2] I replied, while dropping my weapons on the floor at my feet.  
  
He laughed, "Very appropriate! I hope you dont mind me questioning you - it's just that you know loads about me, and I know nothing about you"  
  
I smiled, "I dont mind at all - it's quite fair under the circumstances"  
  
He laughed again, "Okay then, if it's not too personal, how old are you?"  
  
I frowned, "Only 2302"  
  
"Really? Dont feel too bad about being that age... I mean, I'm only 2932"  
  
"Yeah? I actually didnt know how old you are," I smiled again, there's barely any age difference, only 630 years!  
  
"So, uhm, what about hobbies?" He asked. At least I wasnt boring him to death too much - he almost looked interested.  
  
"Well, my dream is to become the best archer in Middle Earth! Although, I have a feeling you'd beat me somewhat," I looked up and smiled at him, "Apart from that, I love travelling - I want to see all of Middle Earth, and become really well known..."  
  
He cut me off by kneeling down infront of me, and taking my hands in his, he looked into my eyes, and spoke softly, "Uuma quena en'mani lle ume, ri'mani lle umaya; uma ta ar'lava ta quena ten'irste'"[3]  
  
I smiled and nodded. Then, he stood up, and pulled me to my feet. "We better get going, or else everyone's going to wonder where we are!" He handed me my weapons, and we headed off back to our campsites. We finally arrived there about an hour later.   
  
He turned to me again, "Remember what I said," he whispered softly, before turning and walking back to his camp.   
  
I walked quickly back to our own camp, before flopping down next to the fire, my legs having turned to jelly. I sighed.   
  
"Where the heck have you been?" Ruby asked.  
  
I shrugged, "No-where," I tried to hide the fact that I was as giddy as a little schoolgirl, but I suspected that Ruby had noticed the fact that I was grinning like a maniac. The rest of the Hobbits were awake too, standing guard together. I lay myself down on my sleeping bag ready for a nice long rest, before sitting bolt upright.   
  
"Dammit! I dropped my video camera next to the guy's camp!"  
  
After the Hobbits stopped giggling, and questioning as to how a stealthy Elf such as myself could have dropped my video camera without noticing, Ivy volunteered to go and retrieve it. I smiled and thanked her before laying down again, and falling into a deep sleep.  
  
******  
  
I think that chapter was utter rubbish... it was too boring! Next up, lets have some action, and dammit, more character interaction!  
  
[1] Elven for "Follow me!"  
  
[2] The name "Syndarys" actually means "Elf Bow," so thats why it was so appropriate! :)  
  
[3] My all time favorite saying, it's really beautiful. It means "Speak not of what you have done, or what you are going to do; do it, and let it speak for itself" - it's so beautiful *sniff* 


	7. Chapter 6

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
SPECIAL BIRTHDAY WISHES TO ELIJAH WOOD!! *mutters* even though he isnt reading this - but who cares?!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's based on the movie.   
  
Extra Notes: As the last chapter was boring, and crappy, I decided that I would have some actual action in this one. Also, as I cant think of anything remotely interesting or humorous to write during the whole mountian bit, I'm skipping straight to Moria! This chapter 'borrows' quite a bit from the film :)  
  
SapphirePhoenix: I've got a book of useful Elven words & phrases, which comes in very handy when I have some Elvish speaking characters :)  
  
Lady Infinity: Yup, I sure am an Anime fan, I'm actually working on a Gundam Wing Doujinshi at the moment!  
  
NovaGirl: Yup, that chapter was pointless, and I appreciate your honesty about it :) Also, your previous enquiries about Chare will be answered in this chapter... enjoy! :)  
  
Welsh_Dragoon: I live in the South bit - more specifically Swansea, the place with 4 night clubs in one building, and no-where to party.  
  
******  
  
Chapter 6  
  
******  
  
Many days later, after turning back and runing like crazy when we realised the guys were going to head through Moria instead of going over the mountians, we were hiding quietly behind some rubble watching as the FOTR were siting trying to figure out how to open the Moria Gate.  
  
"Are you sure I cant go and tell them?" Nalin asked, after sitting patiently for about half an hour.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure - I told you about Aragorns reaction when he found out we were following didnt I? Imagine that, only with 7 more crazed Fangirlphobics out for our blood," I replied. I too knew the password, I mean, it wasnt that difficult! Men, they're useless! Suddenly, it hit - and I called Chare over.  
  
"Hey Chare, you're a Witch right?"   
  
"Yup, sure am" she replied  
  
"Okay, can you perform a spell to give Frodo a hint as to the password?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem... what is the password?" She asked  
  
"Mellon, it's Elvish for 'Friend'"  
  
And so, Chare set upon the task of casting a spell to inspire the young Hobbit. And it worked!  
  
"Gandalf, whats the Elvish word for friend?"  
  
"Mellon" he replied, and the Gates opened.  
  
After a quick celebratory dance, we headed over to follow them into the mines. Unfortunately, it seemed the FOTR didnt like it in there, and started to back out. Then, a huge nasty looking sea monstery type thing came out of the water and grabbed a hold of Frodo. Ivy began to panic, and I began to fire arrows at the creature, trying my best to avoid hitting Frodo. Luckily, I didnt hit him.  
  
Both Celarwen and Candra got out their bows, and fired a constinuas stream of arrows at the beast, while Chare muttered some spells under her breath. The guys finally got Frodo out of the grasp of the creature, and ran inside the mines. That left us girls to fight for our lives.   
  
I cursed loudly in Elvish as the creature ripped down the gates, burying our only entrance into Moria. I fired a couple more arrows, but figuring that I was just wasting them, I stopped, and held up my hand to stop Celarwen and Candra.   
  
Chare carried on with her spells however, and the creature suddenly let out a screech, and fell back into the water, resulting in a huge splash, covering us all in the horrible murky stuff. I glared at Chare.  
  
She just smiled innocently, before saying "Ooops?"  
  
But luckily, I was in a forgiving mood, and let it pass. The creature was defeated, so everyone was happy. All we had to do now was get into Moria.  
  
I frowned, "Any suggestions on how we should proceed would be welcomed" I said.  
  
Chare smiled again, and in her silvery eyes I could see a plan formulating. "What've you got in mind Chare?" I asked.  
  
"You'll see, everyone stop what they're doing and look at me," she said, raising her voice. She waved her wand in the air, drawing some symbols, and then she began muttering some words in Elvish.  
  
"Lema ed' templa, Lema ed' templa, Lema ed' templa" as she repeated these words, a blue light formed around her wand, and suddenly engulfed us all.  
  
Then, it was dark. I frowned, and said quietly, "Uhm, light?"  
  
I heard something that sounded like the fizz heard when opening a bottle of pop, and then I saw Chare standing before me, holding her glowing wand up, creating light for us all to see. I looked around. 4 Hobbits, 2 Humans, 1 Dwarf, 1 Witch. We were all there.  
  
"Moria?" I asked quietly.  
  
Chare nodded, and pointed her wand across the room. "Hope you dont mind climbing" she said.  
  
And so we climbed. We climbed, and climbed, until we were almost at the top. We stopped on a ledge just below the guys, and proceeded to take out some sandwiches, much to the delight of the Hobbits, while we waited for Gandalf to remember which way to go.  
  
Legolas walked over to the ledge just above us, glanced down at us, and sat down right at the edge of the ledge. He then tactly held a few arrows behind his back for us. I quietly got up, and took them from his hand before whispering my thanks.  
  
It was then, that my hearing picked up Frodo saying "There's something down there"  
  
I eeped, and dropped down pressed myself against the wall, urging everyone else to do so aswell.  
  
Then Gandalf mentioned Gollum, and I relaxed. Then I tensed again, Gollum!?!?! Where? Where?  
  
I looked around quickly, and then glanced down below us. There, sure enough, was Gollum. I shuddered, and continued to eat my sandwiches.  
  
Much to my delight, Gandalf remembered which way to go, and we quickly headed away from that nasty little creature known as Gollum.  
  
******  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
So, what did you think? I promised action, and you got it... was it worth waiting for? Didja like Chare's helpful use of magic? Review and lemme know!:) 


	8. Chapter 7

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast. However, I have recently been informed that I belong to myself, and all the other members of The Fellowship Of The Fangirls belong to me aswell - including my sister! Cool huh? I actually *own* something! Uhm, dont sue and take them off me?  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's based on the movie.   
  
Extra Notes: Again, this chapter steals, uhm, borrows straight from the movie. Some of the phrases I use may be wrong, and I might have the wrong characters saying saying them... but who cares? It's fiction!   
  
******  
  
Chapter 7  
  
******  
  
As you know, we're in Moria, and we're following the Fellowship Of The Ring. Even though I really dont like caves, I have to admit that Moria is quite impressive - the pillars holding the ceiling up, the archetecture... it's all really beautiful... but still too dark for my liking. I kept my bow drawn and at the ready as we made our way through the great hall.  
  
The Hobbits seemed quite impressed too, and kept repeating the words "Woah!" "Damn!" and "Huuuuge!"  
  
Celarwen, Candra and Chare were also admiring the archetecture, but also kept their eyes out just incase some nasty creatures came out of no-where.  
  
Nalin just walked on with a smug look on her face. Her smug look turned to worry however, as Gimli took off and ran into a room and began to cry.  
  
Us girls waited outside as the guys gathered in the room, and Gandalf read the inscription on the tomb, before picking up a journal and reading the final entry.  
  
"They are coming," he read, "They are here!"  
  
Just then, Pippin knocked a skeleton down a well at the other side of the room. Everyone cringed as the sound of the skeleton crashing off the walls echoed around the mines.   
  
"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf was pissed off, that much was clear to anyone - even Chare seemed a little taken back by Gandalf's outburst.  
  
Then the drums started.  
  
Everyone looked at eachother, fear and panic evident in everyone's faces. The guys quickly moved to block the door. Making my move quickly, I ran through the door, and said "Hey, mind if we join you?"  
  
The Hobbits, Gandalf, Gimli and Boromir looked at us with a "who the heck are you?" expression etched across their faces, Aragorn paled and looked as if he were going to throw up, where as Legolas just smiled and said, "Sure, get your weapons ready!"  
  
Boromir moved to close the door, only to miss being hit by a couple of arrows by inches. He looked down the corridor at where the arrows had came from, and quickly moved back, and slammed the door shut.  
  
"They have a cave troll" he said as he motioned for Aragorn to help him baricade the door.  
  
Aragorn then told the Hobbits to go and stand with Gandalf as he, Boromir, Legolas, Celarwen, Candra and me took up positions, bows and swords at the ready in a semi-circle around the door.  
  
Gimli jumped up onto the tomb, and shouted "Let the come!" And so, they did.  
  
The door burst open, letting in loads of orcs. Immediately, they were showered with arrows, and slashed by swords. The Hobbits didnt stay with Gandalf for long, as all 8 of them took up their swords, and charged headlong into the fray.  
  
We were doing quite well until the cave troll came into the room. Everything stopped, and we looked up at the gigantic creature. You could actually hear a couple of gulps coming from the Hobbits.  
  
Legolas took aim and fired an arrow, and then all hell broke loose. Both Legolas and I worked together, firing arrows with our bows, and stabbing orcs with our daggers, hopping around the room avoiding blows from the troll.  
  
Celarwen and Candra worked back to back, the swordstresses working well together fighting off the orcs that dared approach them.   
  
Ivy and Bramblerose seemed oblivious to what was going on, and were drooling over Frodo and Merry. "This is neither the time, nor the place girls!" I yelled, still firing my arrows, "Pick up your swords and get to work, before I come over there and make you!"  
  
I assume Ivy and Bramblerose got the message, as the next time I looked over at them they were fighting some orcs.  
  
I looked up in time to see Legolas climb up onto the cave troll, and fire an arrow at point blank range into the creatures head. Ouch!  
  
He jumped down quickly as the creature was disorientated, and took up his position next to me and began firing relentlessly at the Orcs who were approaching Pippin, Merry, Sam, Ivy, Bramblerose, Elanor and Ruby.  
  
I looked around for Frodo, and saw that he was cornered by the cave troll. I tried my best to make my way over there, stabbing Orcs who dared block my path. Frodo cried out for Aragorn, and he quickly made his way over. Unfortunately, the cave troll appeared to have taken a disliking to Aragorn, and knocked him out.  
  
It happened in what seemed like slow motion - the spear that had been wielded by Aragorn against the troll, had now been reposessed by the creature itself, and stabbed into the young Ringbearer. Everything slowed to a standstill as Frodo cried out in pain.  
  
Then the Hobbits looked at eachother, and jumped onto the beast roaring with anger.   
  
Note to self: dont get Hobbits angry.  
  
I started to fire at the beast, while making my way toward Frodo, trying to see if he were still alive or not. Finally, Legolas fired an arrow into the creatures mouth, and through it's skull, killing it. Had I not been preoccupied with my concern for Frodo, I would have congratulated him on the kill.  
  
I reached Frodo, and slumped down infront of him. His eyes were open, and he was gasping for air. I lifted him up slowly.  
  
He appeared to be fine. Boromir seemed shocked.  
  
"That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" he cried out.  
  
Gandalf looked thoughtful, and then smiled, "I think there's more to this than meets the eye."  
  
Frodo opened up his shirt to reveal the Mithril vest.  
  
I smiled, "Mithril huh?"  
  
He nodded and smiled. Then Ivy pounced on him. "I'm sooooo glad you're alive - I was so worried, and scared, oh yeah, definately scared..." she began babbling on, every other sentance asking if he was okay. Celarwen and Candra finally pulled her off him, and held her with her feet dangling 10 inches off the ground. I grabbed Frodo's hand and pulled him up to his feet.  
  
"We have to get moving," Aragorn said.  
  
"I agree, it's not safe here," Legolas added.  
  
"Come on then!" I yelled, heading out the door.  
  
Everyone followed quickly, and we soon broke into a run as we realised we were surrounded by Orcs.  
  
"Aiya, sina naa n'quel..."[1] I said looking around.  
  
Suddenly, at the end of the hall, a red glow appeared. And then, all the orcs ran away screaming.  
  
"Sai n'quel!"[2] I cried again. I'd always been taught that when the scary things get scared, you run like hell. Why werent we running already?  
  
******  
  
TBC... cliff hanger, yet again, I'm nasty arent I? hehehe... I'll have the next chapter up asap!  
  
[1] More Elvish! This one means "Oh, this is bad..."  
  
[2] This means "Very bad!" 


	9. Chapter 8

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast. However, I have recently been informed that I belong to myself, and all the other members of The Fellowship Of The Fangirls belong to me aswell - including my sister! Cool huh? I actually *own* something! Uhm, dont sue and take them off me?  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's based on the movie.   
  
Extra Notes: At the end of this chapter, I'm going to do a quick little lesson for those who want to learn Elvish (purely because Elf-Kitsune Hotaru asked about it, and I thought it was a good idea!). It's gonna be simple in this chapter, but in coming chapters, it's gonna get a bit trickier! Also, I appologise for not updating these past couple of days, but I had a nasty throat infection, and have been suffering greatly, but not in silence - my parents have been extremely annoyed with my cries of "Oh woe is me! The pain, the suffering, the agony! Can it never end?!" Also, you may notice a slight change in the writing style... I've been reading Lord Of The Rings, and it looks like Tolkien's style is rubbing off on me. But anyway, on with the story - Enjoy!  
  
******  
  
Chapter 8  
  
******  
  
"It's a Balrog! Run" Gandalf's words made me shudder and run like crazy. As with alot of Elves, I have issues with Balrogs. Although I'd never seen one before, I'd heard tales when I was but an Elfling of hidious firey creatures that would gobble you up if you strayed too far away from home. Of course, as I grew older, I figured that Balrogs were just myth, that they were nothing but a fairy tale made up to stop children from wandering off. Now, I knew differently... and, to be honest, I didnt feel like being eaten.  
  
It seemed like everyone agreed with my train of thought, as everyone took of running with me. No-one looked back as we headed toward the Bridge of Khazad-dúm, even the Orcs we passed seemed disinterested in us, and more interested in running and hiding.   
  
We soon came upon a long and deep hole, with a staircase going down winding down into the depths. Unfortunately, Boromir had been running a little too fast, probably scared by the Balrog, and almost fell down the chazm. Luckily, Legolas's sharp senses and quick movements allowed him to grab onto Boromir, and prevent the man from falling to his death.  
  
I spun around and surveyed everyone. All were out of breath, but none were about to stop to catch it. We continued down the stairs, until we came across a break in them. Legolas and I quickly jumped over, and waited for the others to follow. Galdalf, Chare, Celarwen, Candra and Boromir quickly jumped over, followed by Nalin, Gimli, Pippin, Merry and Bramblerose. When Gimli jumped, Legolas grabbed him by the beard and cried out. I couldnt help but giggle hysterically at the scene... it was highly amusing.  
  
The remaining 4 Hobbits and 1 Human seemed more reluctant, although I suspect Aragorn was waiting to make sure Frodo got across safely.  
  
I wasnt about to sit around and wait for the Balrog to come and eat us, and so I shouted to them, "Hurry up and jump across here, before I jump back over and THROW YOU!" Ivy, Ruby and Elanor looked at eachother, and jump similtaniously - we only just managed to grab all three of them.  
  
It was at this point, that some Orcs got their courage back, and began firing arrows at us. Legolas, Boromir, Candra, Celarwen and I drew our bows and began firing. Of course, the Human's didnt hit any of the Orcs, due to their limited vision, but as both Legolas and I are Elves, we could see the Orcs clearly dispite the darkness, and soon finished off the most dangerously placed ones.   
  
Then, the walls behind Aragorn and Frodo began to crack, and fire was visible behind them. My eyes went wide with panic, and I cried out for them to jump. All the Hobbits were shouting too, but their voices were soon drowned out by the sound of the staircase giving way.   
  
Luckily, Aragorn and Frodo managed to get the staircase to fall forward, and lessened the gap which that had to jump across. Infact, they hardly needed to jump at all, as they were practically placed across.  
  
As soon as everyone was across, we took off again, not looking back, as we heard the Balrog crash through the walls behind us.   
  
We finally reached the Bridge of Khazad-dúm, and ran across quickly, the Balrog right behind us, a great plume of vile black smoke swirling around it's mane of fire, while in it's grip it held a great whip of fire.  
  
"Over the Bridge!" Gandalf cried, as we got to it. Once we were all across, he stopped and turned to face the hidious creature behind us.  
  
"You shall not pass!" He shouted, raising his staff. Frodo looked on in horror, as did the rest of our company. Chare closed her eyes and began muttering protection spells and prayers for Gandalf's safety.  
  
The Balrog looked slightly confused, and then suddenly, the bridge below it faultered and fell, taking the dark creature with it. Gandalf relaxed visibly, but his eyes widened as the great whip lashed upward, and took him by the foot, pulling him to the edge.  
  
He looked up at us one last time, I said "Run, you fools!" before falling into the abyss.  
  
"Noooo!!!" Frodo cried out, stricken with pain. Boromir grabbed him and picked him up, taking him from the scene. Everyone was standing in shock, but when the Orc arrows began to fly, so did we. We ran, occationally stopping to fire arrows at the persuing Orcs, but never truly stopping until we saw daylight and snow.  
  
Everyone was in shock, the Hobbits especially. Pippin was crying out in grief, while the others just sat and sobbed. Chare stood and whispered some prayers, hopes and wishes, not wanting to believe him lost. Nalin and Gimli sat and reflected on what had happened, anger and dispair eminating from where they sat. Boromir, Celarwen and Candra sat in tearful mourning, while Legolas and I stood, looking out into the distance, with silent thoughts of the Istar[1]. Frodo walked to the edge of a high ledge, and looked out into the distance also, but with my keen eyesight, I could still see a tear fall down his cheek.  
  
"Legolas, get them up," Aragorn ordered, visibly unaffected by the death of Gandalf, but inside, mourning deeply.  
  
"Give them a moment, for pitties sake!" cried Boromir, venting his grief for the loss of a friend.  
  
"By nightfall this mountian will be swarming with Orcs," Aragorn said gently, "We must reach the woods of Lothlorién by then." He was right, and we had to leave immediately, and so, I helped Legolas, and the humans to get the Hobbits and Dwarfs up, before heading off in the direction of Lothlorién, with plans to be there before nightfall.  
  
******  
  
And that was that! Next chapter will be up... whenever I finish it!   
  
[1] Elvish for 'Wizard'  
  
And now for my little lesson!  
  
I'll start with introductions and greetings:  
  
Vedui' - Greetings  
'Quel re/amrun/andune/undome/du - Good day/morning/afternoon/evening/night  
Mae govannen - Well met  
Nae saian luume' - It has been too long  
Aaye - Hail  
Amin essa naa... - My name is...  
Amin aaye tuulo'... - I hail (or 'come') from...  
  
  
And now, for the days of the week:  
  
Elenya - Monday  
Anarya - Tuesday  
Isilya - Wednesday  
Alduya - Thursday  
Menelya - Friday  
Valanya - Saturday  
Tarion - Sunday  
  
  
Months:  
  
Narvinye - January  
Nenime - Febuary  
Sulime - March  
Viresse - April  
Lotesse - May  
Narie - June  
Cermie - July  
Urime - August  
Yavannie - September  
Narquelie - October  
Hisime - November  
Ringare - December  
  
And finally for today, numbers:  
  
Er - One  
Atta - Two  
Nelde - Three  
Kinta - Four  
Lempe - Five  
Enque - Six  
Otso - Seven  
Tolto - Eight  
Nerte - Nine  
Kainen - Ten  
Minque - Elven  
Ratse - Twelve  
  
And thus concludes my lesson for today... next lesson shall be - Common Questions. C'ya next time! 


	10. Chapter 9

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast. However, I have recently been informed that I belong to myself, and all the other members of The Fellowship Of The Fangirls belong to me aswell - including my sister! Cool huh? I actually *own* something! Uhm, dont sue and take them off me?  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's based on the movie.   
  
Extra Notes: I've noticed that the "humour" aspect of this fic is going downhill... so this chapter should be a little more amusing - I hope! Enjoy!!  
  
******  
  
Chapter 9  
  
******  
  
Our decent down the mountain side was uneventful. Silence surrounded our group for the most of the journey, although when we reached the green fields just prior to the forest of Lothlorién, our spirits did rise, however slightly, and the young Hobbit's banter filled the air.  
  
The Hobbits seemed to be making good friends with one another, talking as Hobbits do, about food and family. Even Boromir and Aragorn spoke to Celarwen and Candra for a while, although I think Aragorn likes Candra and Boromir likes Celarwen, which could turn ugly as both have chosen the wrong twin! Gimli and Nalin are sort of talking, but I'm not quite sure if they're anywhere near friends. Chare seems to be taking Gandalf's loss rather well, joining in the converation between the hobbits occationally, and over all she seems quite cheerful. Legolas is paying mind to all conversations, much as I am, and also keeping watch for possible enemy attacks.  
  
As we approached and entered the forest, the chatter died down, leaving only Gimli and Nalin talking. Gimli was going on abouit how quiet we should be, for he heard these woods were dangerous. Nalin lit a cigerette.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted as I snatched the cigerette and lighter from her hands, "I am not about to let you polute these woods, much less draw attention to ourselves - Shut up Gimli! - do you realise how keen Elven senses are?" I tilted my head to one side, and sighed. "Not that it matters how," I said.  
  
I recieved a few looks filled with unspoken questions as to what I meant. "Thanks to the Dwarves incesent chatter, we're surrounded - isnt that right, Haldir?" I turned arround just in time to see him step out from behind a tree along with a dozen other Elves. Even Legolas seemed impressed that I had noticed them.  
  
He nodded in agreement with me, "The Dwarves breathe so loudly we could have shot them in the dark."  
  
"Same could be said for the Hobbits if you gave them half a chance," I replied. My voice turned to a more mischevious tone, "Still cant hide from me, hey Haldir? Tell me, do you still suffer panic attacks while I'm around?"  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
A teenage-looking Haldir is tied to a chair, with a horrorfied look on his face. Infront of him, stands a pre-teen Syndarys, with a pair of sissors and an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"So, you tried to take me to the hairdressers huh?" questions Syndarys.  
  
Syndarys takes a step toward Haldir, and grabs a clump of his hair, and dives in with the sissors.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
Haldir shuddered visible, the responce I was looking for. "My hair never was the same after that!"  
  
I was getting quizzical looks off the other members of both fellowships. I laughed, "Ah, yes, but nevermind that now, for we have more appressing matters to attend to - we wish to see Galadriel, to seek her wisdom and hospitality."  
  
Haldir looked around at everyone else, "And you are?"  
  
"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn and heir to Gondor, this is Boromir, Frodo, Legolas, Gimli, Sam, Merry and Pippin," he said as he pointed to them each in turn, "And we are the Fellowship Of The Ring."  
  
I spoke up then, "You know who I am, dear cousin, but this is Candra, Celarwen, Chare, Nalin, Ivy, Elanor, Ruby and Bramblerose - we're just tagging along with these guys, I had been meaning to visit Lorién anyway! It's been, what, 500 years or so?"  
  
Haldir seemed to be ignoring me, so I shrugged. "Galadriel is expection you," he motioned to the FOTR, "As for you, I suppose you can come along too, as you are my cousin afterall... just promise you wont try to cut my hair again?" he pleaded.  
  
I smiled, "I promise nothing."  
  
He sighed, defeated, "Ah well, twas worth a try.. come along!"  
  
And with that, he lead us deep into the woods of Lothlorién. Truthfully, I hadnt seen Galadriel, nor set foot in Lorién in over 700 years, not since she kicked me out for trying to dye her hair black... Ah, but that was ages ago, and I was a young and rebellious child. Surely she would have forgiven me by now? I gulped nervously, earning myself odd looks from Legolas, Aragorn, Celarwen, Candra and Boromir, who had been standing nearest to me. I smiled cheerfully, 'yup, everythings going to be just fine...' I thought to myself, as we drew nearer to the village.  
  
******  
  
Good? Hmm? R&R!  
  
Second lesson!  
  
Common Questions...  
  
Now, for this lesson, I'm gonna start with the basics of the questions:  
  
How? - Sut?  
What? - Mani?  
When? - Lire?  
Where? - Manke?  
Who? - Ya?  
Why? - Mankoi?  
  
Also, you'll need to know these:  
  
You - Lle  
I, me, my, (just when refering to yourself) - Amin  
He - Ro  
She - Re  
Her, Hers - He  
Him, His - Ho  
It, it's - Ta  
That - Tanya  
Them, Their - Sen  
They - Ron  
This - Sina  
We, us, ours - Lye  
You, yours (plural) - Llie  
  
Now for some pre-done questions:  
  
How are you? - Sut naa lle?  
Are you ready? - Lle desiel?  
Do I know you? - Amin sinta lle?  
Do you feel well? - Lle tyava quel?  
Do you speak Elvish? - Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?  
What's your name? - Mani naa essa en lle?  
What happened? - Mani marte?  
What are you doing? - Mani nae lle umien?  
What is it? - Mani naa ta?  
Where are you from? - Manke naa lle tuulo'?  
Where are we/you going? - Manke naa lye/lle autien?  
Who are you? - Ya naa lle?  
Why do you want to know? - Mankoi lle irma sint?  
  
And there we have it... thats all I can do at the moment, cuz I'm starting to get cramp in my fingers... C'ya next time! 


	11. Chapter 10

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's based on the movie.   
  
Extra Notes: Warning, warning! It seems like a plot has found it's way into my fic - I'm amazed, and so should you be!  
  
Someone asked which dialect my Elven lessons are in - Quenya or Sindarin? Answer is Sindarin.  
  
I have a question for all of you! Should I add some real romance into the story? I am going to add some, but it's gonna be funny and messed up... but I need to know if you think I should do a real romance bit or not. Let me know in your reviews!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
******  
  
Chapter 10  
  
******  
  
Haldir lead us straight to galadriel, which surprised me at first, until it was explained that she had been expecting the guys. He ignored me the entire journey, but he answered questions asked by the others as best he could.  
  
My fear for my safety increased as we grew nearer to Galadriel. She had been quite annoyed when she realised what I had tried to do, "dont come back here anytime soon!" she had said, some 600 years ago. I wonder if she has forgiven me yet?  
  
"YOU!" the voice in my head was answer enough, "I still havent forgiven you! Do you realise how much bleach it took to get my hair back to normal!" I winced and clapped my hands over my ears at the sheer volume of her voice. Although the voice was in my head, and by-passed my ears, it still felt like a good idea to cover them... although, it did earn me some odd looks.  
  
"SHUT UP! I'm sorry, okay?!? I didnt know what I was doing - I was just a kid!!!" I cried out in the middle of the forest. Everyone turned and stared at me. 'Oh great,' I thought, 'Now I look like a crazy person - everyone look at the mad woman shouting at the voices in her head!'  
  
Haldir obviously knew what my problem was, and so began sniggering. "What are you laughing at?" I yelled, all the while wincing at the noise in my head.   
  
He stopped laughing, and I slumped to the floor, hands still firmly clamped over my ears. I bashed my head against my knees as I sat there, rocking back and fourth while mumbling "be quiet, be quiet, be quiet" over and over.  
  
Everyone, except Haldir, seemed concerned about me. "Are you okay, Syn'?" Ruby asked, peering at me through her red curls. If it wasnt for the headache I had now developed, I would have laughed - are you okay, indeed! Did I look okay? The answer to that question is no - my eyes had widened so much that they put Frodo's to shame, my hands were over my ears, and grabbing at the hair behind them, while I rocked back and fourth like a little kid.  
  
"Syndarys? Syn'! C'mon, snap out of it!" Legolas tried to get my attention.  
  
"Maybe if you strip she'll snap out of it?" Candra suggested, with a slight smirk.  
  
Legolas blushed, "Hardly the time nor the place for it.."  
  
"Neither was the spring," she retorted.  
  
Legolas was now a lovely shade of crimson, and I even managed to break a smile.  
  
"Hey now, you smiled! Whats up sweetie?" Legolas sounded as if he were speaking to a little kid, which would have annoyed me to no end, as I hate being treated as a child - But right now, I couldnt have cared.  
  
"G-Galadriel... voice... pain... ssshhhhh, quiet..." I managed to stammer out.  
  
Celarwen frowned, "I thought Galadriel was a nice person?"  
  
"Not if you dye her hair black," Haldir informed.  
  
"Syndarys tried to dye Galadriel's hair black?!" Aragorn exclaimed, he sounded rather impressed.  
  
"She sure did, and this is the first time she's been back to Lothlorién since... almost 600 years away from her friends and family as punishment."  
  
"Woah, 600 years? Thats a long time..." Bramblerose frowned, "Poor Syn', thats a long time to be away from family."  
  
Luckily, at this point, Galadriel stopped yelling, claiming that she wasnt talking to me, but that I could still hang around in Lothlorién, as long as I was sorry. I was happy with that arrangement.  
  
"Ah, all better, Galadriel's stopped talking to me, but she's letting me in Lorién, so I'm happy now!" A sharp pain struck throughout my head, and I felt dizzy, "though, I could do with something for my head, and maybe a bed?"  
  
I took 2 steps forward in an attempt to get everyone moving, but I wavered and nearly fell. "Woah, ground, stay still," I said, holding onto my head. It was almost as if I had a hangover, without the fun of the night before. I was flanked by Aragorn and Legolas as I made another fell attempt at walking. Aragorn grabbing my left arm, Legolas grabbing my right. "You are in no shape to walk, my Lady," Legolas said. I frowned.  
  
"Listen to what Legolas says Lady Syndarys, for he knows best." Aragorn told me, as I tried to shake them off.  
  
"I do not need your help! I am an Elf, I have fantastic ballance, and can walk just fine even when in pain!" I stumbled forward, and nearly fell again.  
  
"Of course not, now come on!" Aragorn said, lifting me up.  
  
I decided it would be best to give up at this point. The Hobbits and Dwarves were giggling at me, and seemed amused by my stubornness. Chare, Boromir, Candra seemed just as amused, but were actually trying to hide their laughter. Celarwen seemed jealous of the fact Aragorn was carrying me, and Legolas still seemed concerned. I scowled at all of them as Aragorn carried me away.   
  
******  
  
TBC!  
  
Lesson 3...  
  
Useful commands and exclamations.  
  
I know that these will come in useful for all you fan fic writers who like using Elven in your fics.  
  
Exclamations:  
  
Ah! - A!  
At Last! - Yallume!  
By the seas and stars! - Ed' i'ear ar' elenea!  
Eek! - Yee!  
Tua! - Help!  
It's a trap! - Ta naa neuma!  
Look! - En!  
Now! - Sii'!  
Oh! - Aiya!  
Run! - Rima!  
Stop! - Tampa!  
That hurt! - Tanya awra!  
Hurry! - Asca!  
Look out/Be careful! - Tira ten' rashwe!  
  
Those'll be good for fight scenes, hm?  
  
Commands:  
  
Be silent - Dina  
Camp here - Estolada sinome  
Circle around behind them - Mallen pelu e' n'alaquel en' sen  
Come here - Tula sinome  
Come to - Tula  
Come, sit near the fire - Tula, hama neva i'naur  
Don't kill it/him - N'ndengina ta/ho  
Don't worry - Uuma dela  
Flank them - Ela sen  
Follow them/it - Soora sen/ta  
Follow me - Khila amin  
Give it to me - Ona ta a'amin  
Go away - Kela  
Hide - Nurta  
Hold onto this (for me) - Tessa sina (ten' amin)  
Kill it/him - Ndengina ta/ho  
Rest here - Esta sinome  
Take this - Sana sina  
Tell (us) the tale - Kwentra (lye) i'narn  
You go first - Lle auta yeste'  
  
I've also decided, as a bonus, to give you some useful insults!  
  
I hate you - Amin delotha lle  
Listen to my laughter - Lasta lalaithamin  
Much wind pours from your mouth - Antolle uluma sulrim  
Son of snakes (dishonest person) - Utinu en lokirim  
You are king in your imagination - Lle naa haran e' nausalle  
You disgust me - Amin feuya ten' lle  
Cowardly dog(s) - Nadorhuan(rim)  
You smell like a human - Lle holma ve' edan  
Your head is empty - Dolle naa lost  
You're ugly and your mother dresses you funny - Lle n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina  
Go kiss an Orc - Auta minqula yrch  
(Yup Lisa, you're right - my spelling sucks :) But rest assured, that was the only spelling error!) 


	12. Chapter 11

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's based on the movie.   
  
Extra Notes: This chapter is just what happens the first night in Lothlorién, I dont know what happens in Lothlorién other than what is happens in the Movie - in the book, I'm just getting to the end of the chapter 'The Bridge Of Khazah-dúm', and so I'm not in Lothlorién yet... but this is *my* version of events anyway, so hey! This chapter is probably the longest one yet - I've actually written a long-ish chapter! Woohoo!! Anyway, enjoy!  
  
  
******  
  
Chapter 11  
  
******  
  
When I woke up, it was dark. I'd fell asleep as Aragorn carried me, much to my annoyance. Luckily, my headache had subsided, and my dizziness was gone too. Ruby and Bramblerose were there when I woke, and immediately offered me some food - Hobbits! Always thinking with their stomachs!   
  
"Where is everyone?" I asked as I caught an apple thrown at me by Bramblerose.  
  
"The guys are meeting with Galadriel, the other girls have gone for a look around," Bramblerose supplied.  
  
"I wanna go look around," Ruby moaned. It appeared she'd been forced to stay put and keep an eye on me with Bramblerose.  
  
"Go right ahead, I'm not stopping you - infact, I fancy having a look round myself - it's been almost 600 years!" I said cheerfully. For some reason, talk of my exile made them uncomfortable. "Oh, wait a minute - I was meaning to ask you... how are you Hobbits getting on with eachother?"  
  
"We've decided to stay friends... although Ivy and Ruby keep glomping the lads," Bramblerose glared at Ruby, who smiled innocently, "I think the lads are great guys, but now I've actually hung around with them, we've become friends... wouldnt want to spoil that."  
  
I smiled, "Awww, thats sweet! Also, any ideas what's up with Aragorn, Candra, Boromir and Celarwen?"  
  
"Yup," Ruby said, "Celarwen likes Aragorn, but Aragorn likes Candra, Candra likes Boromir, but Boromir likes Celarwen... I think it's gonna get nasty."  
  
I stood up "I'll go talk to them... where are they?" I stopped, "Uhm, where are we?"  
  
"They're in a little pub we found just along there," Bramblerose pointed down a path at a brightly lit up tree, "waiting for the lads, if you want to catch up with them before the guys do, I suggest you hurry!"  
  
I nodded my thanks and took off at a slight jog. "Have fun while you're here, wont you?" I called back.  
  
"Sure thing, now you're up and about we can actually have some fun!" Ruby shouted.  
  
I laughed, and could hear her laughter in the distance behind me.  
  
I reached the pub they spoke of quite quickly, and went inside.  
  
It was more of a nightclub in my opinion, but as I recalled, the Hobbits dont have nightclubs in the Shire, so a pub would be the closest thing. Inside was huge, mostly white and blue, but with some green and brown where the vines and branches of the old tree weeved in and around the building. The place was packed with Elves, and in the corner, were the rest of the girls - Candra, Chare, Celarwen, Nalin, Ivy and Elanor. Nalin was taking some heat off one of the female Elves purely because the Elf didnt like Dwarves. I decided to intervine before there was bloodshed.  
  
I tapped the female Elf on the shoulder. "Excuse me Miss, but has my friend here done anything to offend you? Or do you just enjoy picking on those who are smaller than you?" I asked.  
  
She turned to me with a look of fire, "I am surprised at an Elf befriending a Dwarf, I thought you would have more class than that." Her words were laiden with spite.  
  
I smiled, "My dear, I have more class on the bottom of my shoe than you."  
  
With that, I felt a sharp sting across my cheek. She'd slapped me. I lifted my hand to my face, and shrugged. "Oh, my my, temper temper, carry on like that and you'll end up getting hurt," I told warned the lady.  
  
"I'll end up getting hurt? You already *ARE* hurt!" She said mockingly.  
  
I smiled, "Well, lets just even the odds shall we?" With that, I pulled my fist back, and let is smack across her jaw, a crack was heard, and blood spattered on the carpet. "Ooops, shame about the carpet" I said, turning to sit back with my friends, only to find the guys standing there with their mouths wide open. "What?" I asked.  
  
"Was that really necessary, Lady Syndarys?" Aragorn asked, having gained enough composure to talk. The lady I'd just punched lay unconcious on the floor, everyone else in the club had turned to stare.  
  
"Uhm, yes?" I replied hopefully, knowing that Aragorn had already made up his mind as to what the answer was.  
  
"No, it wasnt," Legolas jumped in, "But it certianly put her in her place." He shrugged, and took at seat at the table. Aragorn stared at him with a 'what did you say?' look on his face. All the other guys took seats around the table.  
  
I wandered over, but frowned as I found there were no seats left. I shrugged, and grabbed a hold of the back of Legolas's chair, and pulled it out from under the table, with him still sitting on it. When there was enough space, I plopped myself down in his lap. Everyone seemed amused, and Legolas's look of surprise didnt help. The Hobbits and Dwarves started to chuckle, which sent the Humans off into laughter aswell.  
  
I frowned, "What? There wasnt anymore seats... I needed somewhere to sit!" Legolas pouted.  
  
"Ah, and here was me thinking you *wanted* to sit on my lap," he placed his hand upon his chest, "the hurt! oh the pain - you have broken my heart!"  
  
Everyone collapsed into a fit of giggles. At this point, Ruby and Bramblerose walked into the club, and took note of the scene. The puzzled looks on their faces only served to make everyone laugh even more.  
  
"Ooohh, Ruby!" I said, "Do us a favor love, and get the drinks in... whats everyone having?"  
  
"Ale!" cried all the Hobbits, and Dwarves in unison.  
  
"I'll have a brandy," Boromir said.  
  
"Some dry white wine please," both Candra and Celarwen said together. They scowled at eachother.  
  
"I'll have ale aswell," Aragorn said.  
  
"Red wine, something fruity, not too strong" Legolas said.  
  
"And I'll have... uhm... ask for the strongest thing they've got, and give me that!" I said with a smirk.  
  
I hoped off Legolas for a second, and went over to Ruby, and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes twinkled and she bit back a giggle, before nodding, and walking over to the bar. I hoped back onto Legolas's lap.  
  
"What did you say to her?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Ah, twas nothing, just told her that my drink had better be strong," I replied innocently.  
  
What I had actually said, was to make sure everyone's drinks were double the strength they should be. I wanted to make sure everyone relaxed.  
  
Ruby came back with a tray of drinks, and set them down on the table, and handed them around. "A toast!" cried out Frodo, "To... uhm..., someone help me out here?"  
  
"To the Fellowship?" Chare supplied.  
  
"Yup, to the FellowshipS!" he said raising his glass with a smile.  
  
"To the Fellowships!" everyone shouted out together, before downing half their glasses in one go. Once that drink was finished, another was brough, Ruby going up again as she knew what to do. And this carried on the entire evening, Ruby insisting she be the one to get the drinks each round. The conversation was merry, and all were cheerful, and all had a fantastic time and relaxed. Well, that is until they passed out and had to be carried back to our camp by some amused Lorién Elves.  
  
******  
  
TBC - Next chapter, the morning after! What will reactions be, and what exactly did they *do* that night?  
  
Elven Lessons!  
  
As I did insults last time, here's some Compliments:  
  
Ever is thy sight a joy - Oio naa elealla alasse'  
You are a mighty warrior - Lle naa belegohtar  
You are a skillful bowman - Lle naa curucuar  
You are beautiful - Lle naa vanima  
You did well - Lle ume quel  
You look good - Lle maa quel  
Your beauty shines bright - Vanimle sila tiri  
Your heart is that of the lion - Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa  
  
And, to go with, some nice terms of Endearment:  
Lovely one(s) - Lirimaer(ea)  
Loyal one(s) - Voronwer(ea)  
Lusty one(s) - Rwalaer(ea)  
Mighty one(s) - Beleger(ea)  
My beloved - A'maelamin  
My champion - Aratoamin  
My friend - Mellonamin  
My friends - Melloneamin  
My lady (familiar) - Arwenamin  
My lady (non familiar) - Arwen en amin  
My lord (familiar) - Heruamin  
My lord (non-familiar) Heru en amin  
My love - Melamin  
Pure one(s) - Poikaer(ea)  
Short one(s) - Aier(ea)  
Tall one(s) - Hallaer(ea)  
Valiant one(s) - Astalder(ea)  
Visionary - Elear  
Wise one(s) - Hodoer(ea)  
  
I hope that little section taught you something - the word & name 'Arwen' means 'Lady' - cool huh?  
  
Nasty Names:  
Abominable one(s) - Thaurer(ea)  
Angry one(s) - Ruthaer(ea)  
Blood-sucker(s) - Agaryulnaer(ea)  
Dark one(s) - Morier(ea)  
Deceitful one(s) - Wethrinaer(ea)  
Disgusting one(s) - Feuyaer(ea)  
Dreaded one(s) - Gayaer(ea)  
Evil one(s) - 'Ksher(ea)  
Excessive one(s) - Beikaer(ea)  
Fearful one(s) - Gorgaer(ea)  
Foul one(s) - Saurar(ea)  
Hollow one(s) - Unguer(ea)  
Hostile one(s) - Kotyaer(ea)  
Icy one(s) - Helkaer(ea)  
Ill one(s) - Engwarer(ea)  
Impetous one(s) - Ascarer(ea)  
Lofty one(s) - Taraer(ea)  
My foe(s) - Goth(rim)amin  
Old one(s) - Ianter(ea)  
Silent one(s) - Dinaer(ea)  
Smelly one(s) - Usquener(ea)  
Stern one(s) - Telcoer(ea)  
Tormented one(s) - Nwalmaer(ea)  
Unwilling one(s) - Avarier(ea)  
Wild one(s) - Lanner(ea)  
  
Hope they come in useful! Until next time! 


	13. Chapter 12

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's based on the movie.   
  
Extra Notes: Before you read this story, I want you *ALL* to take a look at this picture! And think "Legolas at the Spring"...  
  
http://www.geocities.com/syndarys/legolas.jpg  
  
It's my first bit of fanart, and it was provided by the wonderful and talented d_dgt! Dont you all agree that it's brilliant? Now, once you've wiped the drool off your keyboard... continue, and enjoy the story!  
  
******  
  
Chapter 12  
  
******  
  
I opened my eyes the following morning, only to find the sun glaring in them.I slung my arm over my eyes to block out the offending sunlight. Then it dawned on me that all was quiet, save for some light snoring. I glanced from side to side, only to find everyone else asleep. Amazed at the fact I was the first awake, I attempted to sit up - my stomach was empty, and I needed food. As soon as my head lifted up slightly, I realised that I'd made a big mistake.  
  
"Oooohhh, my head, hurts! hurts!" I moaned, as I gently shoved the Hobbit that was sprawlled across my legs. "Oi! Halfling, off my legs!"  
  
A groan emitted from the passed out Hobbit, and I realised with surprise that it was Frodo.  
  
His hand went up to cradle his head protectively, "No loud noises, please," he groaned out, "Oooh, what did we go last night?"  
  
"Good question, and I have the feeling I did something bad... and I dont mean punching that stupid Elf," by this time, I had managed to sit myself up without too much pain to my head. I glanced around and chuckled at what I saw.   
  
The rest of the Hobbits were lying in a heep at my feet, with Chare lying ontop of them. Celarwen, Boromir, Candra and Aragorn all cuddled up to eachothr against a tree. Gimli and Nalin were crashed out next to the fire. Then I realised that I'd been lying with my head on Legolas's stomach. He looked so angelic lying there, his chest rising and falling in a slow steady rhythm, with one arm slung across it, his eyes wide open in Elven sleep, his lips parted slightly, and his fair hair framing his face, free from it's usual style. I did what any girl would do when in this situation. I started to tickle him.  
  
He swatted my hands away at first, but after my third attempt he lept up and tackled me to the ground, pinning me beneath him with his hands. I grinned mischeviously at him, before bursting out laughing as his faced turned from that of a playful, cheerful look, to a contorted vision of pain as his hangover kicked in.  
  
"Ooohh, I didnt drink that much last night, did I?" He moaned, rolling off me to lie at my side, and bringing his hands up to his head. I glanced over at Frodo, who had woke the other Hobbits and the Dwarves, and was now preparing breakfast. I turned my attention back to Legolas.  
  
"There, there, sweetie," I soothed him while gently patting him on the head, "I think everyone drank too much last night... remember anything of our wacky night out?" I asked.  
  
"What, like your sudden affection for dancing atop of the tables in the bar, while singing out of tune at the top of your voice?" He smirked, I smacked him on the arm.  
  
"Say one word to the others, and I will kill you!" I winced at the volume of my voice, it has caused my head to hurt some more. He sniggered.  
  
"Dont worry, your secret is safe with me," he smiled, before lifting himself up, and offering his hand to me.  
  
"It had better be," I muttered as I took his hand and he pulled me up. We went over to wake the humans.  
  
An evil smile formed across my lips, "Quickly, quickly, your shoes are on fire Aragorn! Candra, you're makeup is smudged! Boromir, there's some Orcs after you! Celarwen, Aragorns naked!" I shouted.  
  
They all jumped up, before collapsing again in agony. Moans of "My head!" "How much did I drink?" and "Death to whoever did this to me" came from the group of tortured humans. Luckily, my hangover was dispursing rather quickly, as was Legolas's; our Elven healing usually prevented hangovers, but when Elves *do* get hangovers, they're gone pretty quickly thanks to those lovely healing abilities.  
  
"Who's for a fry up?" Frodo asked, making sure everyone could hear. The human's visually turned green, and looked at eachother, before Aragorn and Candra ran to the edge of camp before throwing up. I cringed and began to feel sick myself at the sound they were making.  
  
I decided to answer Frodo, "Yup, I'll have some - I think Aragorn and Candra want some too, am I right?" the reply I got from them was more heaving and disgusting sounds.  
  
The Hobbits and Dwarves tucked into their breakfast heartily, it seems even a severe hangover cannot stand between a Hobbit and it's food.   
  
After Aragorn and Candra came back to the camp, and sat down next to the fire, and Boromir and Celarwen sat down too, we ate some light food. Nothing greasy for the humans, but I couldnt help but accept some bacon from the Hobbits when offered. Breakfast continued for about half an hour, with Pippin constantly asking the humans if they wanted any of his super greasy bacon, which caused Candra to throw up again. Once we had finished eating, the conversation turned to the night before. It seemed no-one really knew what had happened last night, except for Legolas, who was smirking mischeviously at his memories. It seemed we had got really drunk, and made complete and utter fools of ourselves. I decided to venture a question.  
  
"So, we going out again tonight?" I asked with a smile. The humans looked pale, and shook their heads, but the rest of the group agreed. "Want the same drinks as last night?" I asked, my happy smile turning into a smirk.  
  
Then realisation dawned on everyone. I began to snigger. "You!" they cried out, "What did you do with our drinks?"  
  
I just continued smiling, "*I* didnt do anything... remember, Ruby was the one who got the drinks in."  
  
All eyes turned to her, and she gulped, "I, uhm, tripled the strength of all your drinks... well, except for Legolas's, which I had to quadruple because his choice was so weak to begin with," she said, and added after receiving many deadly looks from the others, "At Syndarys's request of course."  
  
All eyes turned to me, murderous glares in all. I just shrugged. "I had the strongest drink of all of you, and it was also triple the usual strength - I wasnt gonna get smashed without the rest of you." Aragorn made a move to grab me, probably to kill me, but luckily, his hangover prevented him from catching me, and he collapsed in a heap on the floor, muttering curses and begging for the headache to stop. I shrugged again.  
  
"I'll be back later guys," I said, standing up, "I havent been here in almost 600 years, need to catch up!" I began to walk from the camp, but I stopped before I got too far, and called back "Legolas! C'mere!"  
  
He jogged up to me, "Yup, what is it?"  
  
"You ever been in Lothlórien before?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Shame! It's one of the most beautiful places in Middle Earth, but thats not the reason I called you over. There's a hidden lake just beyond these trees," I said pointing out to a screen of beautiful golden leafed trees, "I'm going to bathe there, could you make sure none of the guys or girls accidently catches me?"  
  
"Sure, no problem," he said with a smile, before turning back toward camp.  
  
"Thanks!" I called back, before heading through the branches and onto the lake side.  
  
******  
  
TBC, next chapter - Legolas gets revenge!  
  
Elven lessons...  
  
LadyNeptune - I cant actually remember where I got it from, I downloaded it like, almost a month ago, and my memory sucks. Dont worry about it if you've learnt different words, you probably got a Quenya dictionary, rather than a Sindarin one, which this dictionary is.  
  
Not very much this time, but at the end, I'm gonna give you something extra special!  
  
Common phrases:  
  
My pleasure - Amin saesa  
Coming - Tulien  
Good luck - Quel marth  
Hold this for me - Kwara sina ten'amin  
Enjoy yourself - Valina  
Have a seat - Hama sinome  
I dont want it - Amin uuma merna ta  
I dont doubt it - Amin n'ruwa ta  
I (dont) know - Amin (n')sinta  
I (dont) think so - Amin (n')nowa ikotane  
I agree - Amin weera  
I am thirsty - Amin fauka  
I am worried about him/her/them - Amin dele ten' ho/he/sen  
I dont care - Amin uuma malia  
I dont understand these humans - Amin n'rangwa edanea  
I found it - Amin utue ta  
I have an idea/no idea - Amin caela noa/n'noa  
I know your strength in battle - Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor  
I/you need to rest/sleep - Amin anta est/kaim  
I see - Amin elea  
I shall treasure your gift in my heart - Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin  
I thought they would never leave - Amin nowe ron n'kelaya  
I will go first - Amin nauva auto yeste'  
I wish to speak - Amin merna a quen  
I would like some wine/mead/ale - Amin irma fion/laure/sereg  
I yield - Amin lava  
I'm going to bed - Amin autien rath  
I'm sorry - Amin hiraetha  
If you wish - Manka lle merna  
Looking good/bad - Maien quen/n'quel  
No-one does, dont worry about it - Uuner uma, n'dela no'ta  
Thank you - Diola lle  
That was (very) funny - Tanya nae (sai) eina  
That was not good - Tanya nae n'quel  
That will suffice - Tanya farnuva  
We will defeat them in battle - Lye nuquernuva sen e dagor  
Welcome, my friend - Creoso, mellonamin  
Welcome to my dwelling - Creoso a'baramin  
You deceived me - Lle wethrine amin  
You surprised me - Lle fiose amin   
You're welcome - Lle creoso  
Your choice - Detholalle  
  
Elven names & meanings:  
  
Arwen - 'Lady'  
Aiwendil - 'Lover of Birds'  
Aldarion - 'Son of the Trees'  
Elendil - 'Star-friend,' or 'Elf-friend'  
Elendur - 'Star-servant,' or 'Elf-servant'  
Elentári - 'Star-queen,' or 'Elf-queen'  
Elenwë - 'Star-person,' or 'Elf-person' (A/N: 'Elen' can mean either Star or Elf, depending on what the person saying it wants it to mean)  
Elerossë - 'Star foam' (Dont ask, for I dont know)  
Elerrína - 'Crowned with Stars'  
Elessar - 'Star-stone,' or 'Elf-stone'  
Elvëa - 'Starlike, like stars'  
Elwë - 'Star person'  
Eressëa - 'Lonely'  
Estel - 'Trust, hope'  
Falastur - 'Shore lord'  
Fëanáro - 'Spirit Of Fire'  
Herendil - 'Fortune Friend'  
  
If you know of anymore Elven names (with meanings), let me know, cuz I absolutely love Elven names!  
  
Anyway, now for my something very special! Fonts!  
  
http://www.crosswinds.net/~syndarys/Quenya.ttf  
http://www.crosswinds.net/~syndarys/Sindar.ttf  
http://www.crosswinds.net/~syndarys/Tengwar.ttf  
http://www.crosswinds.net/~syndarys/Noldar.ttf  
  
These fonts are in TrueType format, for Windows & NT users. I dont have any fonts for Mac users, sorry! Lemme know if you have any problems downloading them, and I'll e-mail them instead :) C'ya next time! 


	14. Chapter 13

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's based on the movie.   
  
Extra Notes: This chapter doesnt explore the night before... that will be in the chapter after! But anyway, This is the chapter where Legolas gets his revenge...  
  
******  
  
Chapter 13  
  
******  
  
I quickly checked the area to make sure there was no-one around before sitting down on the grass, and removing my boots. I had another look around before pulling off the rest of my clothes, save my underwear, and standing up to walk to the waterside. I checked the temperature of the water. It was alright really, not too cold, just right for a quick dip.  
  
I walked back over to my clothes and stretched to shake off my tiredness. I brought my hands up to my hair, and unbraided it from the long plait that it had been in since the night before. I shook my hair free, and looked up just in time to see Legolas standing there with a camera poised, and a smirk on his face.  
  
"Say cheese!" he called before taking a picture, and turning to run.  
  
"LEGOLAS GREENLEAF, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" I yelled in fury, before sprinting after him, and grabbing hold of the back of his shirt.  
  
I grabbed a hold of him, and pulled at his clothes, trying to grab a hold of the camera. When I finally got a hold it it, I threw it toward my clothes, and it landed just next to them.  
  
I smiled happily, and turned to walk away. Next thing I knew, I was being tackled to the ground, and pinned there. I let out a yelp, and struggled to get free. Unfortunately, Legolas had apparently thought about that possibility, and quickly grabbed my wrists, and pinned my legs down with his. He smiled.  
  
"Can I have my camera back?" he asked innocently.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please? Ona ta a'amin...[1] I mean, it is only fair..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Awww, c'mon, you're not playing nice... I mean, it's just for fun," he said with a smirk.  
  
Suddenly, the rest of the guys and girls burst through the trees.  
  
"We heards some screams," started Aragorn.  
  
"And thought maybe someone was in trouble," added Ruby.  
  
Then they spotted us on the floor. Now, as you can imagine, due to the fact I was wearing nothing but my underwear, and Legolas was looked extremely desheviled thanks to our little fight, the picture of him lying ontop of me probably looked a little... wrong.  
  
Their eyes bulged out, and some comments of "You go girl!" and "Woah, nice one!" were heard, as well as a stuttered "Y-y-you, a-a-a-nd, h-h-im, ooohh, s-sorry..." while they backed away from us were heard.  
  
We both looked at eachother, and then looked back to them.  
  
"NO-no-no-no... it's not what you think!"  
  
"Yeah, we were just... uhm, fighting... and uhm..."  
  
Our excuses sounded lame even to our ears.  
  
"We're so sorry!" cried Frodo, "We didnt know!"  
  
"Yeah! We'll be going now!" Pippin said before turning and running like crazy. Everyone else followed, although the Humans & Dwarves seemed to find it alot more amusing than the Hobbits did.  
  
I groaned, and Legolas started to laugh.  
  
"Tanya nae n'eina![2] They're totally gonna get the wrong idea now!" I said while bashing my head against the ground.   
  
Legolas shrugged, "Amin uuma malia.[3]"  
  
Then I stopped and looked up at the blonde Elf who was still lying on me. "Uhm, gonna get off me anytime soon?" I asked. He seemed to be highly amused by what had just happened.  
  
He smirked and shook his head, "Nah, I'm happy where I am."  
  
I laughed, and shoved him off me. "Now go away so I can have my swim," I told him, while walking over to my clothes and the camera.  
  
He seemed lost in thought when I turned back to him. "Legolas? Kela![4]" I shouted.  
  
He looked at me, and then said "Oh! Right!" and turned to leave.  
  
"Legolas?" I called again. He turned back around to look at me.  
  
"Catch!" I threw the camera at him. He smirked as he caught it.  
  
"Diola lle, valina![5]" he said with a smile, before turning and walking toward the trees once more.  
  
I frowned, "Tampa![6]" I called, and he turned around again.  
  
"Tula sinome?"[7] He nodded and walked toward me, until he was so close I could feel his breath on my skin.  
  
I smiled, "Come for a swim?" I asked. He smirked.  
  
"Sure," he said before stripping down to his underwear too, and walking to the edge of the lake, "Is the water okay?" He asked. I came up behind him, and pushed him in.  
  
"You tell me," I said with a smirk, before jumping in after him.  
  
After about an hour or so of playing in the water, splashing eachother, ducking eachother, and finally actually washing ourselves, we got out of the lake. I lay myself down on the grass under the midday sun to dry off, where as Legolas went over to get dressed immediately. I propped myself up on my elbows and watched him get dressed. His hair was loose, and sticking to his face and neck with the water. I licked my lips as the water dripped down his perfectly toned chest and onto the grass as he pulled his trousers on. Then he started to laugh.  
  
"Try not to stare too much, Lirimaer,[8]" he told me with a barely avoided giggle.  
  
I pouted, "Fine," I said, but still continued to stare. I sighed, and muttered "lle naa vanima...[9]" under my breath.  
  
He pulled on his shirt, "As are you," he said with a smile, before quickly jogging through the trees back to camp.  
  
I lay myself back down, and closed my eyes. Then I sat bolt upright, with my eyes wide open, and my jaw neigh on touching the floor. Did he just call me beautiful?   
  
I glanced over at my stuff, and contemplated getting dressed and going after him. But what I saw made me smile.  
  
He'd left the camera.  
  
******  
  
TBC... Ooohh, that was a nice one wasnt it? Bit too romance orientated, or did the humor at the start even things out enough? Review, review! and lemme know...  
  
Helluva lot of notes to go with this one:  
  
[1] "Give it to me..."  
  
[2] "That was not funny!"  
  
[3] "I dont care."  
  
[4] "Go away!"  
  
[5] "Thank you, enjoy yourself!"  
  
[6] "Stop!"  
  
[7] "Come here?"  
  
[8] "Lovely one"  
  
[9] "You are beautiful"  
  
Okay, now for the lesson:  
  
I'll have to look up some more insults if you want them sweetie, but dont worry, I'll think of some eventually!  
  
Just simple stuff at the moment, as I'm running low on expressions and useful stuff!  
  
Compass Directions:  
  
North - For  
East - Rhun  
South - Har  
West - Numen  
  
Proffesions/Titles:  
  
Archmage - Val'istar  
Assassin - Sereg'wethrin  
Cleric - Lindar  
Druid - Taur'amandil  
Illusionist - Ita'istar  
Ranger - Taur'ohtar  
Thief - Cam'wethrin  
Warrior - Ohtar   
Wizard - Istar  
Priest - Amandil  
Captain - Nikerym  
Lieutenant - Shaalth  
Swordmaster - Megiltura  
Chronicler - Kiirar  
Councilor - Turnar  
  
Races:  
  
Human - Edan  
Halfling/Hobbit - Peredhil  
Dwarf - Naugrim  
Orc - Yrch  
Half Elf - Elandili  
High Elf - Cala'quessir  
Silvan Elf - Taur'quessir  
  
Holidays:  
  
Winter Solstice - Yenearsira  
Spring Festival - Sheelala  
Vernal Equinox - Ehtele'mele  
Autumnal Equinox - Yavieba  
Summer Solstice - Faradome  
  
  
If you want to learn more, I suggest you try Elva Alcar's Sindarin Dictionary thingy:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=592139  
  
Why? Because it seems all my stuff is slightly different to that one... dont ask me why, but it seems that depending on the sources you use, you get different variations on the same language. Every strange, hm? Anyway, I think that the link above will come in very useful for anyone who really wants to learn Sindarin - she's (at least I think it's a she) also got some more Tolkien dictionarys, with various different languages from various different cultures from Middle Earth. If you are serious about learning, have a look, as they'll come in very handy!  
  
Until next time! Namaarie! 


	15. Chapter 14

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's based on the movie.   
  
Extra Notes: I appologise in advance for Pippin and Merry's accents... but I had to write it as they'd say it, otherwise it just wouldnt be the same! My sincerest appologies for not updating in an entire week, but I've been suffering from the Flu, and have been stuck in bed, and without computer access all week :( Also, my updates are gonna be a bit less often from now on, as I'm actually working on a *REAL* novel! It's a fantasy romance novel, which involves a romance between a Human Female, and a Male Elf - and no, it's not based on Tolkien's work :) If you want to know more about my novel, just ask me, and I'll let you know a little more!  
  
******  
  
Chapter 14  
  
******  
  
When I finally returned to camp it was just after midday. All the girls rushed over to me, and tackled me to the ground with demands of "What happened?!?"  
  
"Nothing happened! Now, off me!" I cried while trying to push 4 Hobbits, a Dwarf, 2 Humans and a Witch off me... and failing.  
  
"Yeah right, you were in your underwear, and he looked like you'd attacked him or something - you cant seriously expect us to accept that you did nothing?!" Chare cried out.  
  
She was right - about everything. I had attacked him, and I was in my underwear, and although I had been telling the truth, they werent gonna believe me.  
  
"Believe what you want," I said, after they finally relented and got off me, "Nothing happened."  
  
A few mumbled protests were heard as I made my way over to the fire, and sat down next to Pippin and Merry, who were making some food.  
  
"Whats cookin' lads?" I asked as I caught a glimpse of the frying pan.  
  
"Mushrooms!" Pippin said with a grin, "Want some?"  
  
"Nah, I'll pass thanks, where's everyone else?" I asked. Frodo, Sam, Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas were no-where to be seen.  
  
"Ah, where's Legolas y'mean?" Pippin said with a wink, I groaned.  
  
"No, I want to know where they *all* are... nothings going on between me and Legolas," I said trying to convince them.  
  
"That's not what Legolas said," Merry stated with a smirk, "He was very detailed."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" I cried out, "Where is he?! I'll *KILL* him!"  
  
Pippin and Merry burst out laughing.  
  
"Ah, he didnae say anything," Pippin said.  
  
"Yup, he was tryin' to convince wu' all that nowt happened," Merry added, "We divn't believe him though."  
  
"Sorry laddies, but you're gonna have to believe him - because nothing happened!" I stated.  
  
"Nope, still divn't believe ya," Pippin said.  
  
I let out an exaspirated sigh, "Just tell me where they are?"  
  
"Jus' explorin' ah think," Pippin said, "Though, I think mebbies Aragorn, Legolas n' Boromir are off sparrin' somewhere in tha' direction," Pippin pointed off into the woods.  
  
"Thank you!" I said excitedly, before jumping up and running off.  
  
"Ah, see, I knew she wanted t' see Legolas," Pippin said with a smirk.  
  
I picked up my sword as I went past my stuff, and headed off toward where I could hear the sound of metal against metal. I approached quietly, and hid behind a tree to watch them sparring, and to listen in to the conversation they were having. Legolas and Aragorn were currently fighting, and Boromir was sitting watching.  
  
"Come on Legolas, something *had* to have happened! After we went you stayed there for like an hour!" Aragorn said as he blocked Legolas's attack.  
  
"I'm telling you, nothing happened, believe me," Legolas said with a sigh, as he went for another lunge forward.  
  
"Okay Legolas, I'll believe you... but you do sound disappointed," Aragorn smirked as Legolas lashed out. Aragorn quickly stepped to the side to dodge it.  
  
"I went there for revenge," Legolas muttered as he sat down.  
  
"But thats not how it turned how, was it?" Boromir said.  
  
Legolas sighed and leaned back against a tree, "She was angry," he said with a slight smile, "so she ran after me, and tried to grab me, and we fell to the ground - with me ontop of her, then you guys waltzed in!" he gestured at Aragorn and Boromir with his hand weakly, "And you jumped to conclusions," he tried to scowl at the two humans, but it looked rather cute when he did it.  
  
"Well, what were we supposed to think?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, it did look like.. y'know.." Boromir added.  
  
"And that still doesnt tell us why you stayed there for an HOUR afterwards," Aragorn finished.  
  
Legolas shrugged, "She invited me to go swimming with her, so I went swimming, but enough about me - what about you two, do you like any of the girls?" Both Aragorn and Boromir sighed, and leaned back against the tree, "Shall I take that as a yes?"  
  
"Celarwen is so cute, she's got such a sweet way of, and theres... y'know?" said Boromir.  
  
"And Candra, she's such a beautiful woman, talented too!" said Aragorn. Legolas burst out laughing.  
  
"Whats so funny?" asked Boromir, sitting up, and placing his hand on his sword.  
  
"You... you both like the wrong twin! Hahaha!!" Legolas was doubled up in laughter. It definately appeared that they werent getting anymore information out of Legolas, and so I decided to show myself.  
  
"Hey, whats wrong with him?" I said, stepping out from behind a tree, and walking into the clearing.  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas, shook his head and sighed, "Apparently we both like the wrong twin," he looked up at me, "care to tell us a little more?"  
  
"Sure, Celarwen likes you, Candra likes Boromir, and so you both like the wrong twin," I sat myself down infront of them, and nudged Legolas to try to stop him from laughing, it only succeeded in making him laugh even more though. I shrugged and continued, "I think they like the wrong guys though - Celarwen is much better for Boromir, and Candra is much better for you."  
  
"How d'you mean?" Aragorn asked, as Boromir tried to get Legolas to regain his sanity.  
  
"Well, Candra is the more mature of the two, she's much more sensible, and makes the better choices - just like you! Where as Celarwen is more immature, she likes to play more, and also gets alot more jealous and angry at Candra - just like Boromir with you!" I smiled smuggly, and grabbed a hold of Legolas's arm "Snap out of it!" I shouted as I pulled him up off the ground. Legolas stopped laughing and looked at me with a kicked-puppy look, before bursting out laughing again.  
  
"Uhm, has he had any sugar products I should know about?" I asked.  
  
"I think he was at some pixie stix," Boromir supplied.  
  
"Ah, that'll be it, he'll calm down soon," I said, while pushing myself up off the ground, and picking my sword up, "Who wants to spar with me?" I asked, taking up a fighting stance.  
  
"Sure," said Aragorn, as he pushed himself up, grabbed his sword and made his way over to me, "Lets see just how good a swordstress you really are!"  
  
And so, the fight began, Boromir keeping us in check, and keeping an eye on the laugh-happy Legolas.  
  
******  
  
TBC... who will win the fight? Tune in next time...  
  
No more Elvish lessons, sorry guys! I'm outta material! However, here's a couple of links to help you if you want to do any more stuff...  
  
The best language resource link I have:  
http://www.uib.no/People/hnohf/index.html  
  
Quenya dictionary:  
http://rialian.com/quenya-english.htm  
  
Tolkien Language translator:  
http://www.elendor.net/translator.php  
  
Other Elvish links:  
http://www.thelordoftherings.com/tengwar/  
  
Also, you can use any of the material supplied in my previous lessons, thats what I've provided them for - you dont need to ask my permission to use them, help yourself! 


	16. Chapter 15

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's based on the movie.   
  
Extra Notes: Someone asked in a review ages ago for me to write how to pronounce the Elvish words... well, I havent a clue to be honest, the best advice I can give you with that is to listen to the Sindarin clips in the movie, and try to make what you're talking about sound similar to that!   
  
I have also been asked the question which I have been waiting for - How do they have cameras, video-cameras, cigerettes, Maybeline, walkmen, and pixie sticks in Middle Earth? Well, now here's the thing - I dont know. These things just happen to be there. Maybe there was some sort of astrological-shift in the planets, which caused cameras, cigerettes, Maybeline, walkmen and pixie sticks (along with undoubtably some other various strange things) to jump into the Middle Earth dimension, which, by the way, is actually a real place, and JRR Tolkien had actually been there, and thats how he got the idea, and they only made a movie about it to make you *THINK* it isnt real. But anyway, now we're getting deep into the recesses of my strange brain, and it just isnt safe there. On with the fic!  
  
P.S. I hope you dont think I'm insane now...  
  
  
******  
  
Chapter 15  
  
******  
  
Aragorn is scared. Or at least I think he is, he's certianly sweating alot, and has a rather worried look on his face. We've been sparring now for about half an hour, and we've gathered quite an audience - the rest of the Fellowships soon came over to see what was happening, and so did a few Lórien Elves.  
  
"Jeezzz Aragorn, I thought you would've beaten me by now," I said as I dodged another blow, "If I was fighting Pippin, I could forgive this.."  
  
"Hey!" shouted Pippin, but a few giggles escaped the lips of the rest of the Hobbits.  
  
"..Sorry Pip, but it's true... Say, you're not going easy on me because I'm a girl are you?" I asked, the thought suddenly occuring to me.  
  
"No, I dont go easy on people... you're good!" Aragorn said, sounding genuinely surprised.  
  
"Of course I am, I've had quite a while to study sword play," I said.  
  
Suddenly, Aragorn took his sword, and swiped upward, sliding his blade along mine, which resulted in my sword being thrown from my hand. He then brought is foot around, and looped it around the back of my leg, tripping me to the ground. I fell backward, and landed with a bump. Aragorn towered over me, his sword at my throat.  
  
"I win," he said with a smug grin. He put his sword away and offered me his hand.  
  
"You were just lucky," I muttered, as I reluctently accepted his hand. He pulled me to my feet.  
  
"I am genuinely surprised you were so good," Aragorn stated, as he walked over to where my sword was, before picking it up and handing it to me.  
  
"If I wasnt any good, I wouldn't have challenged you," I replied, taking my sword as I spoke.  
  
By this time, the Lórien Elves had dispursed, and the rest of the fellowships were busy talking about the fight.  
  
"Well, I'm bored, and I wanna go back to the pub!" said Pippin finally.  
  
Legolas laughed, "I dont think we want to go back to the pub we were at last night Pippin, some of us made slight fools of ourselves," Legolas looked over the rest of the gang, and laughed at the confused looks he was getting.  
  
"What do you mean?" Candra asked.  
  
"Well, for an example, Syndarys.." he stopped as he noticed the glare I was giving him, "Heh-heh, uhm, actually, she was pretty well behaved all night, it was mainly you human's who got into trouble," he said gesturing between Aragorn, Boromir, Candra and Celarwen.  
  
"What did we do?" Boromir asked, looking rather worried.  
  
"Well, there was some dancing on the tables, proclaimations of love, public displays of..uhm, affection, singing out of tune... should I continue?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Uhm, no, I think it best we keep our ignorance of last night events," said Aragorn, while the Hobbits made "Awwww" sounds.  
  
"I agree, I dont think I want to know what I did last night," added Celarwen.  
  
"What about us?" asked Pippin.  
  
"You Hobbits were quite well behaved actually, compared to some," Legolas spared me a glance, with a smirk, "as were the Dwarves, but you did do some dancing, and singing."  
  
"Ah, not too bad then, I say we go back to the pub, 'twas nothing they hadnt seen before, I'm sure," replied Pippin. The rest of the Hobbits and the two Dwarves nodded and agreed. The human's reluctently agreed too, but I wasnt happy about it.  
  
"I dont want to go, I'll stay here thanks," I said, while backing away toward camp.  
  
"Come now Syndarys, surely what you did last night is no different to that which we did," said Boromir.  
  
"What did you do last night?" asked Celarwen.  
  
"Yeah Syndarys, what did you do last night?" asked Legolas with a knowing grin.  
  
"I dont know... but Legolas does," I replied, "And from what he's told me, I dont want to show my face in there ever again."  
  
"Cant be that bad," said Aragorn.  
  
"Thats what *YOU* think," I replied.  
  
Legolas got that mischevious glint in his eye, and stepped forward, "If you want to know what she did, I'll tell you,"  
  
"Dont you dare, Legolas Greenleaf!" I shouted at him.  
  
"She.."  
  
"One more word!"  
  
"She was..."  
  
At this point, I decided if I wanted to shut Legolas up, I had only one option. I jumped forward, grabbed a hold of him, and kissed him.  
  
Legolas seemed to forget what he was about to do, and sank into the kiss just the way I wanted him to. The rest of the Fellowships exchanged some funny looks, and knowing smiles, before wandering off in the direction of the pub. Once they were all out of sight, I pulled back.  
  
"Wha..?" Legolas asked, confused.  
  
"I had to shut you up somehow," I said with a smirk, before turning quickly and running off toward the pub, having decided that a drink or two would be useful.  
  
Legolas shook his head and smiled, before breaking into a light jog himself and following.  
  
******  
  
TBC. I've decided that we've lingered in Lothlórien long enough, so in the next chapter, I'm gonna skip ahead a couple of weeks, and we'll be heading off down the Great River, Anduin.   
  
Some notes on the pronounciation of the Elvish words:  
  
'C' is pronounced as 'K', so names like 'Celeborn' are actually pronounced 'Keleborn'.  
  
'Ll' is pronounced kinda like the 'th' in 'with'.  
  
Just pronounce ther rest as you see them. I think the best advice I could give you for pronounciation of Elvish words is to talk in a Welsh accent, due to the fact that the Elvish languages are based on the Welsh language. 


	17. Chapter 16

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's based on the movie - but I am incorporating some of the information in the book into the story aswell.  
  
Extra Notes: This chapter quotes a little from the text in the "Fairwell to Lórien" chapter of The Fellowship Of The Ring. I cant think of anything else to say... oh, except - Thank you sooooo much for your reviews! I cant believe I've got so many! Thank you, thank you, thank you!   
  
******  
  
Chapter 16  
  
******  
  
The next couple of weeks went by very quickly. The days just sort of blended into eachother, and before we knew it, it was spring time. Nothing further happened between Legolas and myself, barring the occational kiss, but Boromir, Candra, Aragorn and Celarwen all became great friends - and the twins soon began to change their preferences on the guys. Frodo and Sam are currently off chatting with Galadriel, and the rest of us are sitting by the fire, having a conversation while Pippin and Merry cook food, with a little help from Ivy, Elanor, Ruby and Bramblerose. The Dwarves are currently discussing the finer art of hacking with an axe, while the human's are just sitting around, having a chat about their travels. Legolas is sitting up against a tree; he may look awake to the others, but I think he's asleep.  
  
Frodo and Sam came back through the trees, chatting apparently about what Lady Galadriel had said. As he entered the clearing, Frodo cleared his throat.  
  
"We've gotta go see Celeborn," he said, "We've all been summoned."  
  
Everybody got up quickly, and followed Frodo as he lead us all to Celeborn's chambers.  
  
"Now is the time," he said, "When those who wish to continue the Quest must harden their hearts to leave this land. Those who no longer wish to go forward may remain here, for a while."  
  
"You dont mind if we tag along on the Quest, do you?" I asked, "I think that at least the humans, Nalin and I will come in useful, so will the Hobbits - they are good cooks after all, and a Witch is always useful!"  
  
"Actually," said Chare, "I'd like to stay behind."  
  
"What?! Why??" I asked, looking at her with a surprised expression.  
  
"I still grieve for the loss of Gandalf, and I also wish to spend more time in Lothlórien among the Elves," she replied, "I do not think you will be needing my assistance any further anyway."  
  
"Oh please Chare," said Ruby, "Come with us."  
  
"Yeah, please?" added Ivy.  
  
"I've made my decision - I am staying." Chare had made up her mind, and once a Witch has made a decision, there's nothing you can do to convince her to do otherwise.  
  
"Okay Chare," I said, as I stood up and made my way over to where she was sitting, "But you take good care, y'hear? Dont go getting yourself into any trouble or such!" I hugged her gently.  
  
The guys looked on as each of the girls took their turns to say goodbye to Chare.  
  
"It is a shame you wont be joining us," said Aragorn, "We could have done with skills such as yours in our travels." Chare just smiled in reply.  
  
A few more words were spoken with Celeborn and Galadriel, and they agreed to give us some boats to use on our journey, before we took leave for the night. We planned to rest on our last night in Lothlórien, and tomorrow we would head down the Great River, Anduin.  
  
As everyone made ready for the night's rest, the guys had a quick chat about their plans for the journey ahead. The Hobbits and Dwarves decided to eat before resting, and so set to work making some food. Legolas and the Humans decided to join them in their meal, and sat with them.  
  
I, on the otherhand, felt I needed a good rest, and so wished everyone a good night, before climbing up a tree at the edge of the clearing, and sitting on a branch that over looked the two fellowships. I soon fell asleep, the sound of the leaves russling in the wind soothing me into a deep slumber.  
  
The next morning, I was awoken by the sound of someone shouting "Syndarys! Wake up! We've gotta head down to see Galadriel and Celeborn before we leave!" I sat up, and looked down to see Ivy throwing little stones up at me, trying to get my attention. None of the stones hit me, luckily.  
  
"Alright, I'm up!" I shouted, before beginning to slowly climb down, still not fully awake enough to jump down.  
  
When I got to the bottom of the tree, I found that everyone else was ready to go. I walked over to where my stuff was lying on the ground, and picked it all up.  
  
"We ready to go then?" I asked.  
  
"We are now that you are," said Frodo. I shrugged and gestured for him to lead the way. I turned back, and waved to Chare, who waved back with a bright smile on her face. We then continued to leave our campsite.  
  
As we were leaving the clearing, a few Lórien Elves approached us and stopped us in our tracks. They quickly gave us some gifts of food and clothing. Mainly the food consisted of lembas, which are very handy when on long journies, as they provide you with quick energy when needed.   
  
The Lórien Elves then unwrapped and gave to everyone in our group the clothes they had brought. They were Elvish cloaks, of the finest quality. Pippin thought they were rather cool, and asked if they were magic. The leader of the group of Elves looked a little confused, and replied that he didnt know what Pippin meant, but he did say that they were very sturdy garments, and that they were infact made by Lady Galadriel herself.  
  
The Elves then departed, and we continued walking. Haldir soon met up with us, and said that he had been instructed to guide us again.  
  
He took us to the side of the river, and showed us to our boats.  
  
"Here are the boats," he said, seemingly in a bad mood, probably due to the fact he'd been dragged away from his precious guard duty, "Go down stream, and you'll eventually meet up with Lady Galadriel and Celeborn whom are waiting for you." He turned to walk away.  
  
"C'ya around Haldir," I called after him, "I promise to be nicer to you if we ever meet again!"  
  
Haldir snorted, and continued walking. I shrugged and got into the boat nearest to me.  
  
"Who's goin' with who?" I asked.  
  
Aragorn was the one to take charge, "I'll travel with Frodo and Sam, Boromir shall take Merry and Pippin, Celarwen shall take Ruby and Bramblerose, Candra shall be with Ivy and Elanor, Legolas shall go with Gimli, and you shall go with Nalin, Syndarys, if that is to everyones liking?"  
  
Nods and shouts of "Sure" and "No problem" were heard as everyone got into their assigned boats.  
  
We set off and headed downstream, as Haldir had told us to, and before long we came across Lady Galadriel and Celeborn, in their own boat, which was shaped as a beautiful swan. We drew our boats up along side the Swan-ship.  
  
"We have come to bid you our last farewell," she said, "and to speed you with blessings from our land," as she spoke, she brought out some gifts, mainly consisting of weapons and clothing.   
  
They then bid us fairwell, and we then set sail down the Great River, and away from Lothlórien, and away from Chare.  
  
******  
  
TBC... I think that chapter was boring, but hey! Lemme know what you thought - review, review!  
  
Also note, that if you wish to e-mail me, please send all e-mails to syndarys@hotmail.com as I've been forced to close my other account, because they wanted me to *pay* for it... 


	18. Chapter 17

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's based on the movie.   
  
Extra Notes: If you've read The Two Towers, then you'll know why Chare is staying behind in Lothlórien (see "The White Rider" chapter), if you havent read The Two Towers, dont worry, because I'm not going to spoil it for you... unless you really beg me to. I'm using my copy of the movie script for reference for this chapter, so if some of the lines look familiar - thats why! Enjoy!  
  
  
******  
  
Chapter 17  
  
******  
  
"Row row row your boat, gently down the stream, merrily merrily merrily merily, life is but a dream, row row row..."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" I cried at the Hobbits, "Please, you've been singing that damn song since we left Lothlórien, give it a rest, please!"  
  
"Awww, but it's fun!" moaned Pippin.  
  
"Not for me it isnt," I said, resuming rowing.  
  
We were finally reaching the end of our boat ride, and approaching Amon Hen. Aragorn called for us to land our boats and set up camp.  
  
"We'll rest here for now, for we cross the lake at nightfall. We'll hide the boats, and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North," he said, once we were all finally on dry land, much to the delight of the Hobbits.  
  
Gimli began to protest, sounding very unhappy about going through Emyn Muil, "Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impossible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see!"  
  
The Hobbits looked at eachother, with a "Why did we agree to come on this Quest?" look.  
  
"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, master Dwarf," Aragorn stated calmly, setting his sword upon the ground.  
  
"Recover my...?" Gimli growled and muttered a little to himself.  
  
Legolas looked around, uneasily, before turning to Aragorn, "We should leave now."  
  
"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore - we must wait for cover of darkness," Aragorn replied.  
  
"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near... I can feel it!" Legolas said.  
  
"I have to agree with Legolas... something is just not right here," I said, glancing around.  
  
"Where's Frodo?" asked Merry.  
  
"Boromir's gone too, I'll go look for them," said Aragorn, picking up his sword.  
  
"I'll come with you," said Candra, picking up her own sword as she spoke.  
  
"Okay, everyone else stay here," Aragorn said, before turning and heading into the forest.  
  
The rest of us set up camp, and the other Hobbits started a fire, ready to cook a meal. As the Hobbits were cooking, both Legolas and I kept looking around.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Gimli.  
  
"Something's not right! I dont like it here..." I said.  
  
"I agree," said Legolas.  
  
"Want some food?" Pippin asked, having finished making some food, mostly consisting of bacon, eggs and mushrooms - god only knows where they got it from, but Hobbits do have their ways when it comes to food.  
  
"I'll have some," I answered.  
  
"Me too," add Legolas and Celarwen.  
  
"Syndarys, can I borrow your walkman?" Nalin asked politely, while settling herself on the ground.  
  
"Sure, no problem," I grabbed my pack off the ground, and rumaged around in it, until I finally came across my walkman. I slung it across the campsite to her.  
  
"Thanks!" she replied.  
  
Suddenly, Boromir burst into the clearing, looking rather worried.  
  
"Orcs!" he shouted, grabbing his sword and shield from where they lay on the ground.  
  
"Celarwen, you and Boromir take the Hobbits, make sure they're safe!" I shouted, "Legolas, Gimli, Nalin, you're with me - we've got to find Aragorn, Frodo and Candra!" I grabbed my bow, arrows and daggers, as well as my own sword, just incase I needed it, and ran off in the direction Aragorn had went. Legolas, Nalin and Gimli followed close behind me.  
  
We ran like the wind, heading toward the Seat of Seeing atop Amon Hen - I could only hope and pray we got there in time.  
  
******  
  
TBC! Ooohh, cliff hanger! I'm horrible, arent I?! It was quite short, I know - but I wanted to do another cliff hanger :P Review, review! :)))) 


	19. Chapter 18

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's based on the movie.   
  
Extra Notes: This chapter isnt gonna be very humourous, just action basically... like in the movie :D Gets kinda gory too... I'm very sorry, I was in an angsty mood when I wrote this... well, if nothing else, it proves I can write angst & horror!  
  
******  
  
Chapter 18  
  
******  
  
We got to the Seat Of Seeing atop Amon Hen just intime to see Aragorn and Candra taking on at least 2 dozen Orcs by themselves.  
  
I quickly went to work, firing arrows at the numerous Orcs which continued to surround us. Legolas was doing the same, while Nalin and Gimli hacked away at a few Orcs with their axes.   
  
"Aragorn! Where's Frodo?" I called, as I fired an arrow at an Orc that was about to attack Candra from behind.  
  
Aragorn continued slashing at the Orcs which dared to approach him. "I told him to run, and he did," he called back to me.  
  
We continued fighting the Orcs for what seemed like an eternity, arrow after arrow was fired, blow after blow from the Dwarves' axes, and slash after slash from the Human's swords.  
  
I drew back my bow, and took aim to shoot an Orc that was charging me.   
  
Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my right arm, just above my elbow. I cried out in pain, "My arm!" I fired the arrow I had drawn back, killing the Orc infront of me, before dropping my bow, and pulling my dagger out with my left arm. I swung around, and stabbed the Orc behind me in the throat. I glanced at my arm as best I could to see the damage that had been inflicted. A black Orc arrow stood proudly, embedded in my arm.  
  
"I... he shot me!" I cried in shock. I decided to ignore the arrow as best I could, while I continued to fight my way toward the rest of the group, as I would need some help removing the arrow, using my two daggers to stab any Orcs that got in my way.  
  
I finally reached the rest of the group, only in time to hear a loud blast from a horn. I looked around wildly, trying to sense which direction it came from.  
  
"The Horn of Gondor!" cried Legolas.  
  
"Boromir!" shouted Aragorn, before he took off, followed by Candra.  
  
I quickly stopped Legolas and the Dwarves from following.  
  
"Wait!" I called out, "I need some help," I collapsed onto the floor. The loss of blood had made me faint, and with all the fighting, I had become very dizzy.  
  
Legolas rushed to my side, "What is it?" he asked, his eyes roaming over me looking for the damage. From the way I was sitting, he couldnt see the arrow potruding from my arm.  
  
"Arrow," I mumbled, "Right arm," my vision was going slightly blurry, but I was determind not to loose conciousness.  
  
"Hold still," Legolas said, before moving so he could see the wound. His face turned grim as he examined it.   
  
"Dont just sit and stare at it - get the bloody thing out!" I cried. I never had been one for paitence, especially not when I have pointy objects in me.  
  
"Gimli, do you know what Athelas, or any other healing herbs look like?" Legolas asked, as he examined the wound further.  
  
"Aye, I do," Gimli replied.  
  
"Go and see if you can find any, take Nalin with you," Legolas told him. Gimli and Nalin went off into the woods a little further, in search of some herbs.  
  
He took the dagger out of my hand, and proceeded to use it to cut away the material from around the wound. He then put the blade down, and took a hold of the arrow shaft.   
  
"This is going to hurt," he said, "Alot." he then pushed it through rather than pull it straight out.  
  
"AAARRGGGHHH, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!" I screamed out in agony.  
  
"I needed to push it the rest of the way through, the barb was caught in your arm... if I'd pulled it out, it would've cut your arm to shreads," he told me, as he picked up the blade and cut the arrow head and barb off, just past the point it had penetrated through my arm. He then pulled the arrow shaft out of my arm.  
  
"Oh, well thats much better," I said, "I dont suppose you could have warned me a little before you did that?"  
  
Legolas smirked, "Wouldnt have been as much fun then," he told me.  
  
I was about to bash him on the arm when Gimli and Nalin returned with some herbs. Legolas took the herbs from them, and proceeded to rub them onto my arm. The effects were felt immediately, and my arm felt much better. Legolas then untucked his shirt, and ripped a strip from the bottom, and used it to bandage my arm.  
  
"Oh, if my being shot with an arrow results in you loosing material from your shirt, I'll have to get shot more often," I said with a suggestive waggle of my eyebrows.  
  
Nalin and Gimli laughed. Legolas snorted, and grabbed a hold of my left arm, and pulled me up.   
  
"I dont think it's worth it, really," he said with a smile, "But come on, we've got to get to Boromir!"  
  
We took off again, having picked up our weapons, and ran off in the direction Aragorn had went.  
  
We arrived just in time to see Aragorn kiss Boromir's forehead. My eyes widened as I saw that Boromir had 3 arrows embedded in his chest. I realised immediately that he was dead - no human could survive being shot with that many arrows. A silvery tear trailed down my cheek. Then I remembered Celarwen was supposed to be with him, but she was no-where to be seen, nor was Candra. I pushed my grief for the loss of Boromir down, and voiced my question.  
  
"Where are Celarwen and Candra?" I asked, brushing my tears away with my sleeve.  
  
Aragorn pointed over to the other side of the clearing, which was heavily laiden with corpses of Orcs. There sat Candra, hovering over Celarwen, who was lying on the ground. My eyes widened further, and I ran over to their side.  
  
I dropped to my knees as I saw her. She was still alive, barely, but there was so much blood, I couldnt see where her wounds lay, nor could I see any chance of survival.  
  
She coughed and spluttered, some frothy red blood gurgled up and out of her mouth, "I'm sorry," she started, "Boromir had been shot, twice... and I tried to draw away the Orcs from him," she coughed again.  
  
"Ssshh," I told her, "No need to be sorry, what you did was very honourable, you should be proud of yourself," I said, trying to sooth her.  
  
"But it didnt work!" she said, trying to shout, but failing when the blood filled her mouth once more, she spat the blood out, and it covered her face and hair, "I failed him, and the Hobbits..." she started to cough again.  
  
"Where are the Hobbits?" I asked gently, stroking her hair as she lay on the floor before me.  
  
"The Orcs took them," she said, tears now intermingling with the blood.  
  
Nalin was now by our sides aswell, Gimli and Legolas stood a few feet away, grief and horror printed on their faces.  
  
"Dont speak any further," said Nalin, "rest now, be at peace."  
  
Celarwen smiled, and closed her eyes, "Thank you," she murmered. They were the last words she spoke.  
  
Candra was horrorfied. She burst out crying immediately, tears burning down her cheeks. "No, no, you cant die! Dont leave me, please dont leave me!" she cried out.  
  
I quickly got up, to go over to her side, but I was beaten to it.  
  
Aragorn picked her up, and held her gently, stroking her hair, and mumbling words of sympathy, and appologies for not running quick enough.  
  
Everybody stood and sat where they were for a few minutes after, not knowing the right words to say, or actions to take. All that could be heard was the muffled sobs of a grief stricken sister, mumbles of sympathy from a concerned friend, and the sounds of the near by waterfalls as the flow continued on, unaware of the tragedy that we had just witnessed.  
  
******  
  
TBC... I am sooooo sorry... that was so damn angst and sad... I'll try to lighten it up, I promise!  
  
Review, review! 


	20. Chapter 19

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's based on the movie.   
  
Extra Notes: I've skipped ahead, past the funeral and such, because I just cant deal with doing even more angst, other than my other story "Web Of Sorrow." So, baring that in mind, lets just assume the funeral went ahead like in the book, only with both Boromir and Celarwen going over the falls, and more people singing. Also, this chapter is again slightly different to what happens in the movie... but hey, who cares!?!  
  
Zephyr: I'm very sorry my angstiness has made you feel bad *huggles* But, to cheer you up, here's the URL for where I got my copy of the script: http://orlandomultimedia.cjb.net It's got loads of stuff, other than just the movie script (for which there's a link on the pull down menu at the top right hand side of the screen), all Orlando Bloom related!!!... do excuse me, fangirl moment there. I also have to admit that I write alot of angst stuff that has never made it off notepad, but my latest story "Web Of Sorrow" (again, a LOTR fanfic) is very angsty... dont read it, Zephyr! It's worse than chapter 18...  
  
Laerupeth: Istar just means Wizard, Istari means Wizards - the 'i' is an indication of a plural. Another example would be 'You' - singular it's 'lle' and plural is 'llie'. I got the information from an Elven roleplay group, where the requirements for entry include a basic knowledge of Sindarin.  
  
******  
  
Chapter 19  
  
******  
  
I sat on the ground, looking out across the water. Aragorn stood with Candra, his hands on her shoulders as she continued to mourn for the loss of her sister. Gimli and Nalin stood further down, gazing out at the falls, listening to the low rumble of the water crashing against the rocks below. Suddenly, Legolas began to push one of the spare boats into the water.  
  
"Hurry! Frodo, Sam, Ivy and Elanor have already reached the eastern shore!" he turned back to everyone, surprise shone in his eyes at the fact no-one had moved, "you mean not to follow them?" he asked Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn removed his hands from Candra's shoulders, and turned to the rest of us. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," he said flatly.  
  
I stood up in shock at Aragorn's words, "It is not your choice!" I cried out, "Not only do your friends walk to Mordor unguarded, but mine too! Who are you to declare that their fate is no longer ours to worry about?"  
  
"We may still worry, but I let Frodo go - he was scared that we would all eventually turn against him, and try to take the ring for our own - I say again, I let him go," Aragorn said. I relented, his words made sense.  
  
"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed!" Gimli sighed, as he moved away, waving his axe in the air.  
  
Aragorn suddenly lightened, and moved to face us all, "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry, Pippin, Bramblerose and Ruby to torment to death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some orc!"  
  
We all shared some happy glances, even Candra's mood was lightened. No words were spoken for a moment, but the silence was broken as Gimli and Nalin turned to eachother and shouted "YES!!" before turning to Aragorn.  
  
We quickly dropped our packs, making sure we had some healing herbs, food, and of course, our weapons. I also took time out to make sure everyone else had enough food, herbs and weapons, because I knew they'd most likely forget given half the chance.   
  
I suddenly remembered that I'd lent my walkman to someone. I questioned Nalin on the location of the missing item, only to find out she'd dropped it and lost it in the forest while running after some Orcs.  
  
"You what?! That had my favorite tape in it, stupid Dwarf!" I turned and threw my hands in the air, "I will remember, and believe me, you will buy me a new one when we get home," I walked back to my pack, "if we ever get home," I muttered to myself.  
  
I picked up my pack, and stood next to Legolas as he checked through his things. As I went through my bag, I noticed Aragorn turn to Candra, placing his hands lightly upon her shoulders once again, before beginning to talk. I tilted my head slightly so I could hear, but still made it look as if I was just going through my bag.   
  
"Are you okay with this?" Aragorn asked, sounding very over protective of her, "You may take a boat if you wish, and head back upstream to Lothlórien, I'm sure they'll..."  
  
Candra cut him off, "I am fine Aragorn - plus, my friends need me. As you said, we shall not abandon them, as I shall not abandon you." She smiled faintly, looking him in the eye. A concerned look appeared on his face, before it faded into a smile. He nodded his agreement.  
  
I smiled, and turned back to where Legolas was going through his pack, only to find he had stopped what he was doing, and he was staring at me with a smirk.  
  
"Evesdropping?" he asked, still holding onto his smirk.  
  
"Me?" I asked, mockingly offended, "How dare you accuse me of such!" Legolas laughed, and I dropped myself down next to him, "Truthfully though, I wanted to make sure Candra was alright," my tone turning serious.  
  
Legolas smiled at me, sincerely this time, "She will be alright," he said, sparing her a glance, "You need to stop worring so much!"  
  
I sighed, and moved to get up, "That is true," I grabbed his hands and pulled him to a standing position. I looked up at him, noting for the first time that he was slightly taller than me, "but it is not as easy a thing to do as you make it out to be." I turned back to face everyone else, noting that they all seemed to be ready to leave, "Ready to go everyone?" I shouted out.  
  
My reply was as I expected. The two dwarves let out a couple of battle cries in their own language - I dread to think what they meant - and the two human's lifted their swords with a nod. I turned to Legolas, who in turn smiled and nodded to signal he was also ready.  
  
Aragorn and Candra turned and headed up and into the forest, the dwarves were closest behind them, for they were eager to find the Orcs, and thus fight some more. Legolas and I went at a slower pace, knowing that if we truly tried to hurry, we'd overtake the others in no time. As we walked past the scene of the battle, we stopped to collect some arrows from the bodys that littered the ground.   
  
Once we were done, we continued up the hill, until we came across a road, covered in the many footsteps of the Orcs. We decided to follow the road, as far as the trail would take us.  
  
And so, we set off, hope in our hearts that we would reach the young Hobbits in time.  
  
******  
  
TBC... and it shall be based on the book from the next chapter onward...  
  
Sorry it was so short btw...  
  
Oh, and wow, collecting arrows from dead Orcs... how romantic, hm?  
  
Review, review!! 


	21. The Long-Expected Chapter 20

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's *NOW* based on the book, due to the fact the Two Towers movie hasnt been released yet... but you already knew that.   
  
Extra Notes: I am sorry for making you all wait so long, but I'm glad you understand my reasons for doing so :) This chapter borrows from "The Riders Of Rohan" chapter of the Two Towers, but it's not word perfect.   
  
Someone mentioned the fact that 'Elanor' is Sam's daughter. Yup, I knew that, and thats why I used it. You see, Sam names 4 of his children after the other Hobbits mentioned in the book (Frodo, Merry, Pippin & Bilbo), so, in my version of the book, he's gonna name his daughter after the lovely Elanor, which he became good friends with on his journy to Mordor. See? I know what I'm doing.  
  
A strand of Legolas's hair for anyone who can tell me what the chapter title was inspired by!  
  
******  
  
The Long-Expected Chapter 20  
  
******  
  
We walked all night, following the tracks as best we could in the limited light provided by the moon. An hour before dawn however, after we had followed them into a valley, the tracks vanished.  
  
"Great!" I said, as I slumped down onto the floor, tired from walking all night, "No more tracks... which way could they have gone?" Everyone else settled down on the ground aswell, greatful for the break in our search.  
  
"There are two options I can think of," said Legolas, "Northwards to take a straighter road to Isengard, or southward to strike the Entwash, what do you think Aragorn?"  
  
"They will have taken the straighter road to Isengard, so Northwards we go!" replied Aragorn, as he got up from his seat on a boulder.  
  
"Not *immediately* I hope?" asked Candra, who was lying on the ground with her eyes closed, relishing in the rest.  
  
Aragorn laughed, "5 minutes at max, we've got to get going soon!" he stated before sitting back down.  
  
During the five minute break, we sat quietly listening to the wind rushing down the valley. Aragorn I'm sure was greatful that Candra had protested to leaving immediately, as he looked as if he'd been awake for 3 days straight. I closed my eyes and sighed, leaning backward onto the grass. I opened my eyes again, and noticed that Legolas was still standing and looking around.  
  
"Sit down Legolas, you're making the place look untidy!" I told him as I grabbed him arm and pulled him down to the ground next to me.  
  
"Someone needs to keep an eye out," he argued as he tried to stand.  
  
"Fine, but do it while sitting down, hm?" Legolas nodded with a sigh. I closed my eyes again, and rested as best I could.  
  
When the five minutes were up, we all set off once again to rescue our Hobbit companions.  
  
------  
  
"I feel like I've been walking for HOURS!" Candra cried as she paused yet again to rub her feet.  
  
"Thats because you HAVE been walking for hours!" I called back, before turning to continue walking on. Both Legolas and I were far ahead of the others. I turned back only to notice something in my way - not just anything - a pile of dead Orcs.  
  
"Ywwww!" I said as I jumped back away from the bodies. Legolas took one look at the bodies and called back to the others.  
  
"It appears we have already overtaken some of those that we are hunting," he told Aragorn as he approached, "Look!"  
  
"Yuck!" said Nalin as she gingerly crept forward to get a closer look, morbid curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her right next to the pile of five Orcs, "They're dead, Nalin," I told her as I kicked the nearest one in the ribs, "See? They're safe to approach," I kicked it again, with a bright smile on my face.  
  
After a quick discussion, Aragorn finally came to the conclusion that there had been an argument between the Northern Orcs and the Uruk-Hai. The Northern Orcs seemed to have lost, due to the fact it was their bodies lying dead before us. He made a quick scout of the land before deciding to continue on.  
  
We continued to walk as the sun began to rise, painting the sky with streaks of red and gold, but still dimmed somewhat by the light mists that covered the ground before us. It was a very beautiful sunrise, and one which brought us good news aswell, for with the light of the sun, we could now find and see the tracks we needed to follow clearly.  
  
We had finally reached the end of Emyn Muil and could clearly see the vast green plains of Rohirrim, and were on our way down the steep slope leading to the grassy fields when Legolas noticed something in the sky above him.  
  
"Look! There's that eagle again! Look!" he called out, pointing up at the sky. I could see it also, now that he had pointed it out to me.  
  
"No, not even my eyes can see him, my good Legolas," Aragorn said, having strained his eyesight trying to see the eagle above us, "But look, I can see something nearer at hand, and more urgent; there is something moving over the pain!"  
  
"Quite a few things, actually," I corrected as I looked out to where Aragorn had pointed.  
  
Legolas nodded in agreement, "A great company on foot, but I cant tell who they are. As for how far away they are, I'd say twelve leagues at a guess - but the flatness of the land makes it difficult to tell."  
  
"One things for sure, we better get down from here," said Nalin.  
  
Gimli seemed to agree with her, "Let us find a path down to the fields as quick as may be," he said as he started to decend.  
  
"Best to follow the Orc's path," said Aragorn, "As they usually take the fastest route."  
  
We continued on, now with the full light of the sun on our side. We could see the footprints of the Orcs and their captives quite clearly now, coming across junk that the Orcs had disgarded in their haste to get back to Isengard.  
  
We soon came across a noisy stream, with clear crystal water splashing over the rocks as it made it's way through the toward the Entwash Vale. The smell of spring was in the air; and the sounds of water rushing, and the tall grasses rustling in the wind enchanced the beauty of the long wished for spring.   
  
I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds, as only an Elf can do. It had been a long time since I last listened to such beautiful sounds.  
  
"Ah! The green smell!" Legolas said, with his eyes closed also as he paid close attention to his surroundings. Both Gimli and Nalin rolled their eyes and mutter something about "Crazy Elves."   
  
At length Legolas opened his eyes again, and turned to Aragorn, "It is better than sleep! Let us run!"  
  
Aragorn smiled and nodded to him, "Light feet may run swiftly here - we now have a chance to lessen the lead of the enemy!"  
  
And with that, we were off, running in single file through the fields of the Rohirrim. We paid attention only to the trail we were following.  
  
Suddenly, Aragorn called us all to a halt. We all turned to see what Aragorn had stopped us for. "Stay!" he said, "Dont follow me yet," he ran quickly to the right, away from the main trail.  
  
"Wonder what he's found now," said Candra, as she sat herself down on a convieniently placed boulder.  
  
"More tracks by the looks of it," I replied as I took a seat next to her.  
  
Aragorn quickly came back, after stopping and picking something up off the floor.  
  
"I found something!" he said with a smile.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Very good, now *WHAT* did you find?"  
  
"Hobbit footprints, most likely Pippins as he's smaller, and," he held up his hand, in which he had what looked like a leaf from a beech-tree, "this."  
  
We all looked at it, and realised immediately what it was.  
  
"Pippin's brooch!" I cried.  
  
******  
  
TBC... sorry, it wasnt all that funny, my brain isnt working as well as it should be :) But at least you've got something, right?! 


	22. Chapter 21

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's *NOW* based on the book, due to the fact the Two Towers movie hasnt been released yet... but you already knew that.   
  
Extra Notes: All of you who answered the question correctly shall have a strand of Legolas's hair shipped to some some time within the next... ooohhh... 1,000,000 years, if you're lucky.  
  
I appologise in advance for the poor, sorry & crappy attempt at poetry.  
  
For the first half of this, I was in a romantic mood, so my appologises if this is a bit more soppy than you'd like it to be... for the second half, I was in a sarcastic silly mood, so appologises if it's too... weird...  
  
From now on, I'm putting any Elven words/phrases in square brackets next to the word/phrase so you dont have to scroll all the way down to the bottom each time you want to know what it means. I'm nice, arent I?!  
  
******  
  
Chapter 21  
  
******  
  
"Pippin's brooch!" I cried. "Oh, I do hope he's alright, and Merry too!"  
  
"I think Pippin ran off the trail on purpose, to leave us a clue as to help us follow them. At least we know now that they're healthy enough to run, and that his arms and lets were not binded," Aragorn said, "Though the punishment he received from the Orcs for trying to escape, as it would seem to them, I do not wish to think about."  
  
Candra sighed, "Let us move on, and waste no more time in finding them!"  
  
Without a word we walked until nightfall across the level plains, halting to talk only when Aragorn called of us. After a quick discussion, it was decided that we should wait until sunrise before continuing on the hunt. Both human's and dwarves need rest more than Elves, and so both Legolas and I volunteered for the first watch. As soon as they lay down, they fell asleep; Nalin and Gimli resting beside eachother, Nalin's fingers entwined in Gimli's beard, and Aragorn with his arms wrapped around Candra's waist as they slept. I cast them a small glance with a smile playing on my lips, before turning to Legolas and whispering quietly to him.  
  
"What troubles you so, Legolas?" I asked him gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We're not going to catch up with them," he sighed, "they will reach Isengard before us."  
  
I nodded to him, understanding. "See anything?" I asked, watching him staring out across the plains.  
  
"I see fields," he said with a sigh, "and nothing more."  
  
"Oh come now Legolas, a poet such as yourself should see so much more than just fields!" I told him.  
  
He turned to me with a smile, "And what do you see, Syndarys?"  
  
I smiled softly, and looked out across the plains before replying quietly. "I see long fields of grass, though not green in colour; rather, a blue hue from the moon has covered them, like the deep blue of your eyes stretched out before me as far as the eye can see. And of course, there's much more than just the fields, there are animals out there... little mice, and spiders, and some birds aswell - if you listen closely you can hear them, the mice softly scurrying, the birds quietly tweeting, can you hear them?" I turned back to Legolas to await his answer.  
  
He looked at me, with his mouth open and eyes wide. "Wow," he said, a smile forming across his lips, "who'd have known you had such a poetic side to yourself?" he mused.  
  
"Ah, I learned from the best!" I said with a laugh.  
  
"Where did you learn to speak like that?" he asked with wonder.  
  
Mischief sparkled in my eyes as I replied... "Tom Bombadil."  
  
Legolas began to laugh, and I smiled.   
  
"Ah, so I have lightened your mood, hmm, fair prince?" I said gently to him, as I took a seat on the ground by his feet.  
  
"You have indeed!" he said, sitting down beside me.  
  
"Would you try to lighten mine in return?" I asked, "I would very much love to hear you sing..."  
  
"Any particular song?" he asked. He sounded as if he was going to go along with it, so I was pleased.  
  
"Nope, anything, just go with the flow..." I replied.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath and began,  
  
"Eyes as deep as the oceans,  
Skin as flawless as mithril,  
Hair as bright as gold,  
Lips as red as rubys,  
And the purest of souls,  
  
An angel among the living,  
A queen among the Elves,  
A goddess to be worshipped,  
A delight to behold,  
More valuble than gold,  
  
A smile as bright as sunshine,  
A glare as hard as ice,  
A laugh as melodic as bell-chimes,  
A tear as a window to her soul,  
Emotions are clearly shown,  
  
The more I gaze upon her,  
The more beauty I can see,  
The most innocent of features,  
How beautiful can you be?"  
  
I had drifted off to sleep during the third verse, and so didnt hear the last verse, or the quiet words Legolas whispered after he trailed off. Legolas gently brushed the hair off my sleeping face, gazed into my open-sleeping eyes, and smiled.  
  
"Amin nowamin mela lle,[I think I love you]" he whispered.  
  
------  
  
2 days later, as we continued our hunt, walking toward the Forest of Fanghorn, and had just climbed a small hill, Legolas put his hand out to stop me from walking.  
  
"Wha..?" I turned around to see him shading his eyes and gazing out into the distance. I turned to see what he was looking at, and saw the small figures of men on horseback, baring spears.  
  
"Woah," I said, as I took in the number - 105 of them!  
  
"Riders!" Aragorn cried finally, as he managed to adjust his eyes to accomodate for the distance.  
  
Legolas jumped in before me, "Yes, there are one hundred and five. They have yellow hair, and are carrying bright spears. Their leader is tall."  
  
I pouted, "Beat me to it."  
  
Aragorn smiled and laugher slightly, "Keen are the eyes of Elves," he said.  
  
I smirked at him, "They're only five leagues away," I said with a shrug.  
  
Gimli kindly pointed out that we wouldnt be able to escape them, due to the surrounding land being so flat.  
  
Candra jumped in, "We could wait and ask them for any news? They are riding back down the trail we have been following, maybe they got there first and have killed all the Orcs?"  
  
"There are three empty saddles," Legolas said, looking out again.  
  
"No Hobbits though," I added.  
  
"No matter what kind of news, evil or good, we shall wait as Candra suggested," he spared a smile for her, "Let us sit at the base of this hill."  
  
We continued to wait, and time passed slowly. Gimli and Nalin were uneasy, but Aragorn told them some small tales of when he had visited them, which calmed them slightly, though they were still unsure.  
  
"You will soon learn the truth," said Legolas, "Already they approach."  
  
After a short wait, the horsemen came into view. The horses were fine, proud and strong. Their grey coats glistening in the sun, and their long black tails flowed behind them in the wind. Though the horses were not what drew my attention.  
  
The men on these horses were gorgeous - they were tall and lean, with long braided hair. They carried in their hands long silver spears, and upon their backs they held painted shields. Each of them wore long swords at their belts, and wore slightly tarnished mail.  
  
Both me, Candra and Nalin did everything we could to prevent outselves from drooling.  
  
Then, suddenly, Aragorn stood up and called to them, "What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?"  
  
As quick as lightening the riders turned and surrounded us, pointing a barrior of spears at us. I groaned inwardly, Aragorn just *HAD* to go and draw attention to us, didnt he?  
  
Then, one of the riders rode forward. He looked like he was incharge. He was much taller, and much more attractive than the rest of them. Yup, had to be in charge.  
  
"Who are you, and what are you doing in this land?" He asked, forcefully, but still civally.  
  
I nudged Aragorn forward slightly, as if to say 'you got us into this, you get us out'.  
  
"I am called Strider," he answered. I groaned inwardly yet again - why couldnt the man stick to just one name? - "I came out of the North. I am hunting Orcs."  
  
The rider lept from his horse and handed his spear to another of the riders. He then drew his sword and stood face to face with Aragorn, studying him almost, to see if he could see any visible handicaps should they fight.  
  
"At first, I thought you were Orcs," the Rider started, "but now I see that is not so... you must know little of Orcs if you go hunting them like this! For you would soon have turned from hunters to prey should you have ever overtaken them," he looked Aragorn over again, "But there is something strange about you, Strider," he said, "That is no name for a man that you give. And strange too is your raiment. How did you escape our site? Are you Elvish folk?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head, "Only two of my companions here are Elves; Legolas from Mirkwood, and Syndarys from..." he paused, and turned to me, "Where are you from anyway?"  
  
"I was born in Mirkwood, but I travelled to Lothlórien at a young age, then I went to Rivendell, and I've also been to many other places in Middle earth..." I replied.  
  
"Mirkwood will do fine," he said, turning back to the Rider, "Syndarys also from Mirkwood. But we have passed through Lothlórien, and the gifts and favour of the Lady Galadriel go with us."  
  
The rider seemed quite impressed with that, but his eyes quickly darkened, "Then there is a Lady in the Golden Wood, as old tales tell!" he said, "Few have escapse her nets, they say," he paused and turned to the rest of the group. "Why do you not speak?"  
  
Gimli stood and seemed angered, judging by the way he grabbed the handle of his axe. "Give me your name, and I will give you mine," he said.  
  
"Well, the stranger should declare himself first, yet I will tell you my name first. I am Éomer son of Éomund and am called the Third Marshal Of Riddermark."  
  
With that, Candra pulled her hood down, and gazed up at him, "Éomer?!" he cried out.  
  
He turned to her with a look of shock, before sheething his sword again, and moving to embrace her.  
  
"It's been such a long time, Candra! How are you?" he asked, the harshness of his tone completely gone, and nothing but friendliness within his voice.  
  
The rest of us shared bewildered glances, before Candra turned to us, and cleared her throat.  
  
"Everyone, meet Éomer, Éomer, meet Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Nalin, and Syndarys, my friends. Éomer is my second cousin on my mother's side," she said with beaming admiration for Éomer.  
  
I shrugged and sat myself back down on the floor - we didnt seem to be in anymore danger, and I'd be damned if I were gonna stand without a reason to do so. Candra and Éomer started to talk, and babble on about family and stuff, very non-interesting stuff if you ask me, but hey! The rest of the Fellowships soon sat down beside me, and passed the time by doing eachothers hair, though no-one dared touch Aragorn's, as we werent sure when was the last time he washed it.  
  
******  
  
TBC... Review, review! 


	23. Chapter 22

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's *NOW* based on the book, due to the fact the Two Towers movie hasnt been released yet... but you already knew that.   
  
Extra Notes: I'm really starting to lag with these updates... ah well... Dont worry though, because I'm not gonna abandon this fic - I saw the trailor for the next movie, the Two Towers, and inspiration has struck again... sort of. It's quite a short chapter, but I hope to update with another chapter by the end of the week!  
  
******  
  
Chapter 22  
  
******  
  
The fact that Candra and Éomer were related certianly proved useful in the end - the said man, who turned out to be very nice, gave us the use of some horses - four of them. He also provided us with some information.   
  
Apparently, he was on his way home after attacking a host of Orcs... the very Orcs we'd been following! Unfortunately, he hadnt seen any Hobbits around there, but he did say that there was a slight possibility that they may have been mistaken for Orcs and killed. I had to snigger at that; who on earth would mistake a cute tiny little Hobbit for an Orc? Anyone who made an error like that needs glasses.  
  
Aragorn was seeming quite jealous of Éomer for some strange reason - I think I actually *saw* steam coming out of his ears when Éomer placed his hand on Candra's shoulder. Personally, I dont see what's bothering Aragorn - for starters, Candra and Éomer are related, and that would just be wrong on sooooo many levels, and Aragorn has a lovely faithful lady back home at Rivendell. I dread to think what she'd say, or rather, do to him if she saw the way he was acting.  
  
After some quick goodbyes and promises to return the horses under pain of death if we failed to do so, we were on our way again in search of our four Hobbit friends.  
  
------  
  
Meanwhile... At the base of Emyn Muil...  
  
Frodo, Sam, Elanor and Ivy were standing around Gollum, frowning, and scratching their heads. It seemed they had a problem with the creature. He seemed a little... upset.  
  
"Poooorr Smeágol," Gollum whimpered, "Precious doesnt have a fangirl, no," Gollum let out another wail, "Pooooorr Smeágol, why dont we get a fangirl, hmmm, Preciousss? Why???"  
  
------  
  
We had taken only four horses for a reason; Nalin and Gimli cant ride. Stupid Dwarves. Candra and Aragorn had a horse each, and rode side by side, keeping a fair distance ahead throughout the ride. Gimli shared with Legolas, riding behind the two human's. Nalin and I were behind them all as we rode onward toward the dark trees of Fanghorn Forest to find our Hobbits.  
  
"So whats the deal with you and Gimli?" I asked Nalin casually but quietly, keeping my voice low enough so that the two guys infront of us didnt hear.  
  
"We're just friends," she replied. I turned and shot her a very skeptical look. "Really, we are! I mean, I'm hoping we'll get it on and we'll have some hot..."  
  
"Finish that sentance, and I'll be scarred for live, Nalin! As much as I like Dwarves, I really didnt want to know the finer details of Dwarvish mating habits!" I cried out in a slightly joking tone, though I was very serious about just not wanting to know. I heard a snort from infront of me, and looked up with an arched eyebrow. I saw Legolas riding infront of us, with his hand over his mouth and his shoulders shaking slightly. He seemed quite amused. 'Must be able to hear me,' I thought to myself.  
  
"So, what about you and Legolas then?" Nalin asked, catching me off guard. Legolas's shoulders stopped shaking, and his head turned slightly so he could hear better. I silently chuckled to myself.  
  
"Well, he's just so damn hot!" I said, amusement dancing in my eyes. I sniggered as I noticed that Legolas seemed to lose his balance temporarily, and nearly fell off his horse. "But truthfully," I said, "He's a great friend; really sweet, but kinda shy... I just get the feeling he doesnt really want me around," I finished up with a shrug.  
  
Nalin sniggered, "Shy? Are you talking about Legolas Greenleaf, the same Elf who stripped infront of 9 girls?"  
  
Legolas's head whipped around his mouth wide open, but at a loss for words.  
  
I shook my head at him, "You know, listening in on other's conversations is rude, my pretty Prince," I called out to him with an innocent smile on my face.  
  
His look of shock turned into a slight smile, "And talking about other's is also rude, my fair maiden," he said before speeding up slightly to catch up with Aragorn and Candra.   
  
"What was with all the 'my's??" Nalin asked with an amused tone, "For friends you certianly seem very possessive of eachother."  
  
I decided to feign ignorance, for I knew I'd come out worse if I argued. "I dont know what you're talking about."  
  
"Sure," Nalin snorted, indicating that she didnt believe a word I said. She then muttered something about crazy Elves.  
  
I just smiled and speed up in order to ride next to Legolas and Gimli, and right behind Candra. Legolas turned to me and smiled, before pointing in the direction we were headed.  
  
Ahead was a large forest - Fanghorn. My eyes roamed over the landscape and examined the movement of the trees and bushes with the hopes of spotting a small Hobbit somewhere in the foliage.  
  
"I dont see any movement," I said, still scanning the forest.  
  
"Me either," said Legolas, as he shielded his eyes from the sun.  
  
"We'll do a quick search when we reach the forest," said Aragorn, "And then we'll rest a while."  
  
And so, we rode on a while longer in silence, hoping and praying that our Hobbit friends were okay.  
  
******  
  
TBC... review, review!! :) 


	24. Chapter 23

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's *NOW* based on the book, due to the fact the Two Towers movie hasnt been released yet... but you already knew that.   
  
Extra Notes: Forgive me if any of this doesnt fit with the book or whatever, I'm writing it without the bible... uhm, I mean, without my copy of Lord Of The Rings (note how I fitted in that bit of Tolkien Worship).  
  
Now, believe it or not, I am actually starting to make *notes* for my fanfictions, oh yes. I am now going to tell you the tale... you may skip it if you wish.   
  
The other day, as I watched an episode of Star Trek (yup, I'm a trekkie, so sue me... uhm, actually, dont!), I picked up a pen off the table. It was a black pen. And as I sat with the black pen in my hand, gently tapping it on my knee, I noticed a book on the table. It was my sisters Maths book. I picked up the maths book, and turned to the back of it. I then wrote:  
  
"Kristina's LOTR Fanfics"  
  
I then wrote: "Fellowship Of The Fangirls, by Kristina Bell, Chapter ???" for I wasnt sure which chapter I was on. I then started to write. I now have a summary, which looks like Syndarys's Diary, for the entire story through til just after the battle at Helms Deep... not bad, eh?  
  
Once I get to Helms Deep, I'm gonna type up my notes, because my god, reading through them makes me laugh so much... I think you lot'll love them!  
  
Thanks to Elawen for the horse names, "Arostel" and "Taurlim"!  
  
Anyway, on with da fic!   
  
---half way through the fic note: I'm actually sniggering as I'm writing this... must mean it's good, hm?---  
  
******  
  
Chapter 23  
  
******  
  
We reached the forest a short while before sundown. Aragorn, being his usual leadery self, took charge.  
  
"Gimli, Nalin," he called out to get their attention. Unfortunately, he did so when they were trying to dismount, and caused them to fall the rest of the way to the ground off Arod and Arostel, much to mine and Legolas's amusement.  
  
Aragorn covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing too obviously, and Candra turned away to hide her sniggering.  
  
"Gimli, Nalin," Aragorn began again, having regained his control over the laughter, and waiting until the Dwarves were on their feet. "You two search in that direction," he pointed off along the edge of the forest, "Legolas, Syndarys, you two search deeper in the forest, but dont go too far. Candra and I will go in the opposite direction from Gimli and Nalin. Meet back here at sundown."  
  
And so off we went. We left the horses at the camp, each tied to a tree to prevent them from wandering off. Éomer would will us if we lost them.  
  
Legolas and I walked in silence for a while, until the sun began to dip dangerously low in the sky, and we decided to head back. I knew I was supposed to be looking for the Hobbits, but I couldnt help being facinated by the trees in the forest.  
  
"Mmm, 'tis beautiful," I whispered quietly as I examined every twist and turn of every branch in every tree.  
  
"Yes, very, very beautiful," Legolas whispered back in a tone that screamed, 'and I am *soooooo* not talking about trees'.  
  
Legolas reached up with his hand and gently placed it on my shoulder, turning me toward him. His hand then moved to my cheek, and he ran it down my jaw line. His hand was trembling slightly, as I looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"You're shaking," I said as I took a step closer and gazed into his dep blue eyes, "are you nervous?" I reached up with my hand to brush a stray hair from his face. Actually, thats a lie. I reached up purely with the intention of touching his pale ivory skin, to see if it felt as smooth as it looked. And it did; soft as silk, and smooth as satin. He must moisturise.  
  
Legolas leaned into my touch, and closed his eyes. It was almost feline the way he moved, but it was beautiful. No doubt about it.  
  
He then opened his eyes, and looked straight into mine. A fire burned within them, and passion and lust flowed fourth from his aura. He moved toward me like a tiger stalking his prey. He tilted his head down to kiss me, lifting my chin with his hand to meet him half way.  
  
Suddenly, two Dwarves burst through the bushes moaning about being ordered around by humans. They stopped as they noticed how close we were.  
  
"I am soooooo sorry!" cried Nalin, "We'll be going..." she turned to leave, but Gimli stopped her.  
  
"Wait, we've got a message to deliver," he said, his voice filled with embarrassment. "Aragorn and Candra sent us to get you - it's past sundown," he gestured toward the sky.  
  
I glanced up; I hadnt noticed the sun disappear... was slightly distacted, you see.  
  
"We'll be going now..." Nalin quickly grabbed Gimli's hand and dragged him back in the direction of camp.  
  
Legolas growled quietly while glaring in the direction in which the Dwarves, "Stupid Dwarves," me mumbled as he took my hand in his and lead the way back to camp, "and annoying filthy humans.." he continued muttering and mumbling, which caused me to giggle. Which, in turn, made him turn and scowl at me.  
  
I smiled at him innocently, "What? I'm only Elven..."[1] The look on his face was utterly cute. He was trying to look angry, and failing miserably, "Has anyone ever told you that you're cute when you're angry?" I asked in a sweet voice, before gently flicking his nose with my finger.  
  
His scowl melted into a smile, and his eyes crinkled as he began to laugh.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you're a strange young Elf?" he asked with an arched eyebrow, his eyes twinkling with amusement.  
  
"All the time," I replied without hesitating, as I turned and began to walk back. Legolas seemed to consider this for a second, before shrugging in acceptance and continuing walking beside me back to camp.[2]  
  
When we reached the camp, the Dwarves were sitting on a log complaining about the trees.  
  
"Forests are horrible," Gimli moaned. I rolled by eyes.  
  
"Dwarves are boring," I said in the same tone he used. I walked over to where Candra and Aragorn were trying to light a fire. "Need a hand?" I asked.  
  
"Sure," Candra moved out the way to allow me access to the fire, and I started to try my hand at lighting it. Luckily, Elves were quite skilled at doing this sort of thing, and it was lit in no time.  
  
Legolas had taken a seat under a large drooping tree, and was checking his arrows to make sure they were all in one piece and what have you. After lighting the fire, I walked over to sit with him, and looked up at the tree.  
  
"This tree is absolutely fantastic... makes me want to climb it," I said aloud for everyone to hear.  
  
"You're crazy Elf," Gimli called across the clearing, "forests are horrible... I much prefered Moria."  
  
"Including when we were running for our lives from Orcs and oh so adorable Balrogs?" I asked him.  
  
"Better than trees," he mumbled.  
  
"I dont know how you can stand caves... they're so dark and cold and lifeless..." I shuddered slightly, "Oh yes, now I remember why; you're Dwarves."  
  
"And whats that supposed to mean?" Gimli asked in a mock offended voice.  
  
"It means you're strange," I replied with a smirk and a shrug.  
  
"And you're not strange?" Nalin jumped into the conversation.  
  
Legolas looked at me with humor in his eyes, "Yup, we're strange... but Syndarys is the strangest."  
  
I jumped to my feet, "Ooohh, fighting talk, hm?" I asked him with a grin on my face - play fights are so much fun; they're much better than actual fights... less chance of getting killed.  
  
"Sure!" Legolas called out as he dove and grabbed me by the feet, knocking me to the ground. "Argh!" I yelped as he began tickling me.  
  
"HHHEEEELLLPPPP!!!!" I cried out through the giggles and hysterical laughter. Unforunately, everyone else seem to be in fits of giggles, and thus unable to help.  
  
After a few minutes of torture, Aragorn came over and broke it up, "Okay okay, thats enough you two..." he pulled Legolas off me, and allowed me to escape. Legolas pouted. I giggled at the look on his face; it was so sweet!  
  
"We all need some rest, Gimli, Nalin, will you two take first watch?" The Dwarves nodded at him, "Okay then, but do not cut any firewood from the living trees; use only fallen branches, do not cut anything down for our benefit - let the fire die rather. Good night!" Aragorn said, before walking over to his cloak, which was laid out on the ground, and lying down on it to sleep. Candra did the same, right next to him.  
  
Legolas walked over to the tree, and lay down against it. I followed suit, and lay down beside him, making myself comfortable as I snuggled up beside him - for the warmth, honestly. Legolas placed his arm over my shoulders, and slowly fell asleep.  
  
Nalin cast a sweet smile in my direction, before turning back to the fire. I smiled, and swiftly fell asleep aswell.  
  
******  
  
TBC...  
  
[1] as in, "I'm only human!"  
  
[2] I've been watching the Princess Bride way too much... basically, this is the what Inigo does just after Westley has asked him if he'd considered piracy. Y'know, the way he thinks, shrugs, and jumps out the window? Just like that... without the whole window bit. Yes, I'm strange. 


	25. Chapter 24

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's *NOW* based on the book, due to the fact the Two Towers movie hasnt been released yet... but you already knew that.   
  
Extra Notes: Damn, I almost made you all wait an entire month! Jesus, sorry about that! Things have been quite hectic, what with going away on holiday n'all.   
  
Anyway, I've written the plot for up to the start of Return Of The King, all I need now is to get cracking and write the entire thing out properly! So, here goes... *opens her Bible... err, copy of Lord Of The Rings to use for reference*  
  
Edit: Leigha, I have edited the story to include the full quote. I originally hadn't included it because I figured I'd be using a bit too much from the book... but, if it's what the reader wants, who am I to refuse?!  
  
Also, about my holiday; I had a fantastic time, and barely saw *him* the entire time. I did have to sit next to him at one point, but I moved quickly and pulled my friend Marc down so he was between me and that guy. But really, I had a fantastic time, saw an amazing band, and partied all weekend. It was great :)  
  
******  
  
Chapter 24  
  
******  
  
I was rudely awoken from my dreams by the shouts of my name echoing around the camp, along with the names of Legolas, Aragorn and Candra. I opened my eyes and was about to growl some nasty remark in the direction of Nalin (who was the one calling), when I noticed an old man at the edge of the camp.  
  
I sat up straight, and without removing my gaze from the man, reached for my knives, and made sure my bow and arrow were in within arms reach, but still kept hold of Legolas with my free hand.  
  
Aragorn on the other hand stood straight up and welcomed the man, "Come and be warm, if you are cold!" he made a movement toward the old man.   
  
I rolled my eyes and was about to comment on the fact that he was welcoming a complete stranger, who could just possibly be SARUMAN into our camp, when the man disappeared. 'Huh' I thought to myself.  
  
Legolas called out suddenly, "The horses! They're gone!" I looked around wilding for them, but they weren't there.  
  
"Oh great," I said, groaning, "Éomer's going to kill us." I flopped back down and stared up at the sky.  
  
"Looks like we're on feet again," commented Candra after a short silence.  
  
Gimli grumbled slightly, and threw some more wood on the fire, "I think it was Saruman," he said as he took a seat by the fire.  
  
Nalin nodded her agreement, "Éomer did say that Saruman had been seen, walking around like an old beggar... and that guy certainly looked like an old beggar to me."  
  
"Might have been, might not have been, we cant find out now," I said bluntly, lying back down against the tree, and pulling Legolas down aswell.  
  
Aragorn nodded, "I will watch for a while now, you two can get some sleep. Rest while you can."  
  
"I'll join you," Candra offered, sitting up and yawning slightly.  
  
"No," Aragorn said with a slightly chuckle, "You seem quite tired, rest now."  
  
Candra didnt argue - she was quite tired after all, and she fell asleep almost immediately as she lay back on the ground.  
  
------  
  
Meanwhile, at the Entmoot...  
  
Pippin looked at Merry. Merry looked at Pippin. Bramblerose looked at Ruby. Ruby looked at Bramblerose. They all looked at the Ents.   
  
"Hoom, hom, hrum, hm..." Pippin said in a voice low enough so as only Merry, Bramblerose and Ruby could hear. The other Hobbit's sniggered.  
  
------  
  
Candra woke me at dawn, and informed me that we were going to set out to search some more after we'd eaten. I frowned. Why hadnt I been woken up for my watch?  
  
I shrugged it off for the moment, and got up with a stretch, before making my way over to the side of the fire to eat. I looked at the food. Lembas. As much as I love lembas (and believe me, I do love lembas), after eating them, and nothing but them for about 3 days, they start lose their charm.  
  
I took a bite from my lembas cake, and cringed as the familiar dry cake crumbled in my mouth. Before my lembas-diet, I would have savoured the way that the dry cake seemed to melt as it crumbled, and filled my mouth with a sweet and sugary taste. Now, as I tasted it for the 3rd day running, I vowed to myself... when I am done with this quest, I am taking up Hobbit philosophies on food.  
  
When I had finished my 'breakfast', I turned to Legolas accusingly.   
  
"Why was I not woken for my watch?" I asked him, knowing that he had the watch before mine.  
  
Legolas glanced at the floor before mumbling the answer, "You looked so peaceful sleeping, I hadnt the heart to wake you."  
  
Hearing him say that, I couldnt stop myself from grinning broadly from ear to ear.  
  
Gimli snorted, "You've gone soft, Legolas." Nalin sniggered.  
  
Legolas turned to Gimli and glared; it was a glare that could have turned the Dwarves to stone, had that been the purpose. However, luckily for the Dwarves, it just made them shut up.  
  
Aragorn, being the smart man that he is, decided at this point to change the subject to what had happened the night before.   
  
"Legolas, Syndarys, about last night. I have been thinking. Could you hear the horses after they disappeared from our view? Did they sound like they had ran in terror?"  
  
I shook my head, "I did not hear them; I was more focused on the man."  
  
"I heard them clearly," Legolas said, "And strangely, they were not frightened; quite the opposite, they were filled with sudden gladness, as though coming across some old friend they had long missed."  
  
Aragorn nodded, "So I thought, but we cant find out exactly what happened unless they return."  
  
Candra broke in, "It is light enough to search now, let us make the most of the daylight."  
  
Aragorn agreed with Candra, and set about giving us instructions on where to search, despite the fact we already knew. Aragorn seems to enjoy ordering people around... he'll make a fantastic King, I think.   
  
We quickly searched around where the Riders of Rohan had attacked the Orcs. I noted how Nalin was sticking close to Gimli, and how Candra seemed glued to Aragorn and smiled. It was cute the way they dug through the Orc ashes and remains together.   
  
I stuck to the edge of the clearing, away from the charred Orc remains; I didnt fancy getting dead Orc in my hair, it would be hell to wash out.   
  
After a short while, Aragorn gave a shout calling all of us over to him. He'd found a mallorn-leaf which had been used to wrap some lembas. I cringe at the thought of the waybread. He'd also found some cord which had been cut.  
  
"And here's the knife that cut the cord," Gimli said as he picked up the blade from the grass where it lay.   
  
"How on earth can Orcs use weapons so... ugly?" I asked eyeing the weapon with disgust.  
  
"Well Syndarys, Orcs arent exactly the most cultured of races..." Candra said with alot of humour behind her voice. I scowled at her.   
  
Legolas frowned slightly, "Hmmm, this is quite a riddle," he said examining the pieces of evidence. "A bound prisoner escapes both from the Orcs, and the Riders of Rohan. Then he stops, while still in the open, and cuts his bonds with an orc-knife. But how and why? For if his legs were tied, how did he walk? And if his arms were tied, how did he used the knife? And then, to top it all off, he stops and quietly has a snack! That is enough at least to tell us that the prisoner was a Hobbit!" I snigger, knowing that it's true. "After that," Legolas continued, "I supposed he turned his arms into wings and flew away singing into the trees. It should be easy to find him: we only need wings ourselves!" At this point my sniggering has turned into full of giggles and laughter. Legolas can be so.... sarcastic sometimes, dont you agree?  
  
Aragorn the butted in, explaining that the Hobbit had been carried by an Orc to where we were, and then the Orc had been killed, and dragged away. But the Hobbit had hidden. Lucky for the Hobbit.   
  
I sighed, "Well, that at least tells us that one Hobbit is alive. But which one? And are there more than one still alive? Personally, I'd like to keep the use of the word 'Hobbit' down to a minimum, and the word 'Hobbits' to a max."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
After a short discussion (a rather one sided discussion, as it was Aragorn who did most of the talking. Stupid human.), it was decided that we would continue further into the forest of Fangorn, much to the annoyance of the Dwarves, the indifference of the Humans, and the delight of us Elves.  
  
We headed toward the Entwash, because Aragorn said that the Hobbits would have made for it. I didnt agree with him, the Hobbits we're talking about arent exactly the most sensible Hobbits on the face of the planet. I mean, Pippin is with them, for gods sake! But we go there anyway.  
  
******  
  
TBC... R&R! 


	26. Chapter 25

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g, my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's *NOW* based on the book, due to the fact the Two Towers movie hasn't been released yet... but you already knew that.   
  
Extra Notes: Ooohh, I've got a copy of the Silmarillion now *does a happy dance*... though that has absolutely no relevance to this story... it's nice to share, though.  
  
I apologise for the last chapter, it... in a word, sucked. 'Twas terrible. And so, I hope to make up for it in this chapter. *smiles*  
  
Zephyr; I'm considering doing spin off's for Ivy, Elanor, Frodo and Sam's journey, and also doing a little bit with Bramblerose, Ruby, Pippin and Merry. However, I'm gonna stick to Syndarys's experience for now (I don't wanna develop schizophrenia... uhm, rather, I don't wanna make my schizophrenia worse; two personalities is bad enough). However, if you're up for it... wanna write some of either Pip, Ruby, Bramblerose & Merry's journey, or Frodo, Sam, Ivy & Elanor's journey? You're a good author, and very funny... I think you'd do well with one of those... I think the first group would be more up your ally though :) It's your story if you want it :)  
  
******  
  
Chapter 25  
  
******  
  
"Hmmm, water," I sighed as we first came into view of the Entwash. Unfortunately, as I went to rush toward it, strong arms wrapped around me and held me still. I turned and looked up, to find Aragorn holding me, stopping me from moving.  
  
"If you rush across the bank, you may disturb any signs of our friends," he said as he released me from his grasp.  
  
"I'm an Elf!" I said with slight annoyance, "I don't disturb things, I'm graceful, and light-footed; I wouldn't disturb the ground."  
  
Aragorn sighed, and I noticed out the corner of my eye that Legolas smirked. Nalin & Gimli muttered about crazy Elves. I scowled at them.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't, but all the same, I'd prefer it if I could check first, before anyone walks over the ground," Aragorn passed me by not waiting for a reply. I scowled at him. Stupid human.  
  
I flopped down on the ground, waiting for a signal from the Ranger. I glanced up at Legolas, who just stood there. I raised my eyebrows with a questioning glance, and he sighed, and sat down beside me. I smirked. Cool, I can get Legolas to do stuff without even saying a word. Must be my Elvish charm.  
  
I tilted my head to one side to look at Legolas. I smiled and gazed at him. It didn't take long for a smile to creep across his face slowly, though he didn't turn to look at me.  
  
"What?" he asked, amusement in his voice.   
  
"Hmmm? Nothing," I replied, my smile broadening.  
  
Legolas turned to look at me, propping his head up with his hand as he smiled in return.  
  
"There must be something," he said quietly as he scooted a bit closer to me, "What is it?"  
  
I looked up at him, the smile fading, and my face becoming serious. I leaned forward, until we're so close our noses are almost touching. Legolas's eyes flutter, almost closing. Then I opened my mouth.  
  
"You've got a bit of mud on your cheek."  
  
Legolas started laughing, and shaking his head. I grinned, before lifting my hand to his face, and turning him back to face me. Then I dipped in and kissed him softly, gently, and quickly, before jumping to my feet and walking over to where Aragorn was. He'd just called us over. Apparently Legolas had been a bit too... distracted to notice.  
  
I turned back in time to catch Legolas staring wide eyed at me, with his mouth open. I inwardly sniggered as he shook his head, and a smile passed across his face. He stood up and walked over to stand next to me.  
  
Aragorn pointed to the ground, "Footprints, Hobbit ones," I glanced down and saw the footprints for myself.  
  
Candra broke in, "So at least one Hobbit was here for a while, but he went into the forest, but there we cannot track, or shall have difficulties in doing so, as the ground is bare and dry, and does not reveal it's secrets easily."  
  
Aragorn nodded, "Very true, but follow we must, as we cannot abandon them."  
  
Gimli snorted, "I do not like the look of Fangorn, we were warned against it. I wish there were another way."  
  
Legolas gazed up at the overhanging branches, "I do not think the wood feels evil," he stepped forward closer to the tree line, "No, it is not evil; or whatever evil is in it is far away. I catch only the faintest echoes of dark places where the hearts of the trees are black. There is no malice near us; but there is a watchfulness, and anger." I watched as Legolas peered into the forest, listening to the way it spoke to him.   
  
"Well, it has no cause to be angry with me," said Gimli, "I have done it no harm."  
  
"That's just as well my friend," he cast Gimli a smirk, before returning to his inspection of the forest, "But nonetheless it has suffered harm. There is something happening inside, or is going to happen. Do you not feel the tenseness? It takes my breath away."  
  
I grinned and wrapped my arm around his waist, "I thought I did that?"  
  
He grinned back at me, and placed his arm over my shoulders, "Very true," he said, turning back to the rest of the group. "This forest is old, very old, so old infact, that I almost feel young again," I looked up at him and muttered 'you are young'. He just smiled and continued, "I could have been happy here, if I had come in days of peace."  
  
I shrugged, "I am happy here," I squeezed my grip on Legolas a little tighter, but affectionate, "As I am here with all of you, people who I am delighted and proud to call my friends."  
  
Gimli smiled, one of the first times I'd seen him do so, might I add, and looked up at us, "Why thank you Lady Syndarys, but might I suggest getting underway now? Time is running short, and I wish to find our Hobbit friends sooner rather than later."  
  
I nodded and gently untangled myself from Legolas.   
  
"Well, lets go then!" I turned to Aragorn and gestured to the forest with a slight mock bow, "Lead the way, oh skilled and Kingly Ranger," I grinned.  
  
He grinned back, "With pleasure, my Lady," he bowed in return, and turned toward the forest.  
  
With one last look back at the river, we all plunged deep into the forest.  
  
******  
  
TBC... woah, no cliff hanger! How about that!? It can be done! R&R peeps... shall update either tomorrow, Monday, or Tuesday depending on when I get time free. 


	27. Chapter 26

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing; I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g., my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's *NOW* based on the book, due to the fact the Two Towers movie hasn't been released yet... but you already knew that.   
  
Extra Notes: Oooh, that was a bit longer than expected, wasn't it? Writers block severely attacked me...  
  
Aldawen of Rivendell: 'Lady' is a title, meaning 'Royal Maiden' or 'Noble Maiden'; they mean the same thing.  
  
Violet eyes: You have no idea how badly writers block has hit me, LOL! It bit me on the hand and just wont let go! I haven't been able to write *anything*... and I've been trying to work on a screen play aswell *sighs* Actually, I have been able to write stuff... just not below the NC-17 rating ^.^ Which I cant incorporate into a PC-13 fic... LOL! Though... I am going to heat things up a bit ^.~  
  
This chapter contains pure smutty fluff... of a PG-13 level of course.  
  
******  
  
Chapter 26  
  
******  
  
Aragorn lead us through the forest. He'd insisted that he do all the tracking; I held no complaints at that, less work for me, hm? I walked lightly through the forest with the rest of our group, though the dwarves did tread a little heavier.   
  
"Hmm," I said, the sound coming out as an annoyed moan, "I'm quite bored," I said as I picked at the hem of my shirt. I turned around and looked at Legolas. "Entertain me?" I asked with a slight smirk tugging at my lips.  
  
Legolas just laughed, and placed his hand on my shoulder, turning me around and setting me in motion. "Ah, but I am not just a toy, fair lady," he said as he made me walk forward, "I'm more than just a pretty face."  
  
"Hmmm, very true, but I like to look at your pretty face," I turned my head around so he could see the smirk on my face. I let my eyes fall down his body, "Among other things." I snapped my eyes back up to his, before breaking into a short jog away from him, so as to remove myself from danger.  
  
"That's it!" Legolas said, laughter gushing from his lips, "I'm killing you!" he shouted as he ran toward me.  
  
"Yee! Tua![Eek! Help!]" I called out as Legolas ran after me. The dwarves looked at us, and rolled their eyes. Boring Dwarves. Candra smiled and suppressed a slight giggle. We were amusing someone with out antics, at least.  
  
Legolas caught up with me, and grabbed a hold of my wrist, spinning me around to face him. I somehow ended up with my back to a tree, and him in front of me, with a look on his face that I couldn't quite place. And, his hands holding my wrists at my sides.  
  
I glanced down, looking at his hands holding me in place, and watched as he shifted them from my hands to my hips. I lifted my gaze to his eyes, and reached up with my hand to his cheek, and softly pulled him a little closer.  
  
He smiled at me, and leaned down toward me. He softly let out a breath he'd been holding, and blew across my lips. I let my eyes fall closed as I lifted my head and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
He brought his hand up, running it slowly along my arm, over my shoulder, before letting it come to a rest softly stroking the hair at the nape of my neck.  
  
I ran my fingertips up his jaw line, 'til they came to his ear. I traced the edge of his ear with my index finger, which elicited a slight groan from Legolas. 'Hmm, it seems I have found a weakness,' I thought to myself as I smiled into the kiss.  
  
"Oh for gods sake, get a room!" Nalin's voice broke through our thoughts, and we in turn broke away from each other. Legolas let his head drop down onto my shoulder as he began to laugh slightly.  
  
I looked at Nalin over Legolas's head. "Oh, you're just jealous 'cause you aren't getting any from Gimli," I said as I poked my tongue out at her. My eyebrows rose slightly as I noticed her blush and turn away as she muttered, "that's what you think."  
  
I leant down and whispered in Legolas's ear, "Do you know about anything happening between Nalin and Gimli?" I darted my tongue out and finished the question by licking across the tip of his pointy ear.  
  
He groaned yet again, and looked up at me, "Don't do that," he mumbled.  
  
I smirked, "Why not?" I asked as I blew across his ear.  
  
This time he didn't groan, he just settled for doing the same to me. He licked slowly along my ear, before pulling back and blowing across it. I shuddered, groaned, and felt myself go weak at the knees.  
  
"Oh, that's why, huh?" I managed to squeak out.  
  
Legolas nodded with a smirk, and let go of me. Luckily I managed to stand okay, and I latched onto his arm. We took our time as walked back to where the others were.  
  
------  
  
When we reached them, we found that Aragorn had discovered that the Hobbits had drank and bathed in the stream. And yes, that was Hobbits with an 's'; he discovered 4 different sized sets of footprints, the two biggest ones were obviously Merry and Pippin's, and then the smaller two were Bramblerose and Ruby's.   
  
"This is good tidings," Aragorn said as he told us about his findings, "Yet the marks are two days old. And it seems that at this point the hobbits left the water-side."  
  
"Then what do we do now?" Gimli asked, "We cannot pursue them through the whole fastness of Fangorn. We have come ill supplied. If we do not find them soon, we shall be of no use to them, except to sit down beside them and show our friendship by starving together."  
  
"If that is indeed all we can do, then we must do that," Aragorn told him, as he turned away and gestured further into the forest. "Let us go on."  
  
******  
  
TBC, as always! ;) My apologies for it being so short! Writers block has still got a fair grip on me... I'll write more over the weekend, assuming I have time - another update DEFINITELY coming next week. Though as I'm job hunting Saturday, then being dragged around the clubs by one of my best mates on Sunday, I may not have time 'til Monday to start writing... but be assured, next week, definitely gonna get some more... 


	28. Chapter 27

******  
  
Fellowship Of The Fangirls  
by TigerBabe aka Syndarys The Elf.  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing; I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Shameless self insertion, along with some other people (e.g., my sister, Ivy). Rated PG for possible swearing, and rabid fangirls. Flame if you wish, but flames will just be used to cook my beans on toast. Also, it's *NOW* based on the book, due to the fact the Two Towers movie hasn't been released yet... but you already knew that.   
  
Extra Notes: As Violet Eyes brought up the subject in her reviews, and as I know a fair bit about the release of Lord Of The Rings on DVD and VHS, so I'll fill you all in on the subject:  
  
The DVD release coming out this month contains the following:  
  
~Color, Closed-captioned, Widescreen  
~Theatrical trailer(s)  
~Two-disc set  
~Theatrical (PG-13) version of the film  
~Exclusive 10-minute behind-the-scenes preview of The Two Towers  
~Three in-depth documentaries that reveal the secrets behind the production of this epic adventure, including:  
-"Welcome to Middle-earth" (in-store special as shown by Houghton Mifflin)  
-"The Quest for the Ring" (as debuted on the FBC Network)  
-"A Passage to Middle-earth" (as premiered on the SCI-FI Channel)   
~15 featurettes originally created for lordoftherings.net, which explore the locales and cultures of Middle-earth and include interviews with cast members Elijah Wood, Ian McKellen, Viggo Mortensen, Liv Tyler, and others  
~Enya "May It Be" music video   
~An inside look at the Special Extended DVD Edition of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring  
~Preview of Electronic Arts' video game, The Two Towers   
~DVD-ROM features: Exclusive online content   
~Widescreen anamorphic format  
~Number of discs: 2  
  
The November release has this:  
  
Special Features: (Exact specifications to be confirmed) Extended edition (additional 30 minutes); 2 exclusive bookends; 4 commentaries (directors/writers/production crew/designers and cast - over 30 particpants); Book to vision featurettes and galleries (disc 3); Vision to film featurettes and galleries (disc 4)  
  
deleted scenes -   
~ Galadriel's Gif-Giving Scene. As the elves prepare to leave Lothlorien, Elf Queen Galadriel bestows a special gift upon each of the nine members of the Fellowship.  
~ Bilbo Baggins writing a journal entry entitled "Concerning Hobbits," which serves as a history of the Hobbits and their bucolic lifestyle.  
~ A new introduction of loyal Hobbit Sam Gamgee.  
~ More footage from the Green Dragon Inn, with Peregrin "Pippin" Took, and Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck happily singing Hobbit songs.  
~ Sam & Frodo witnessing the stately Exodus of the Elves on the road to Bree.  
~ Aragorn singing an Elvish ballad that adds back story to the implications of his love for Arwen  
~ Aragorn beside his mother's grave in Rivendell.  
~ An extended sequence of the Fellowship's departure from Rivendell.  
~ Pre-battle scenes in the Mines Of Moria, explaining how the dwarves came to be in the mines.  
~ Character material delving into the complicated relationship between elves and dwarves.  
~ Additional footage from the Fellowship's climatic battle scene.  
  
also -   
  
~ In addition to the 3 and a half hour feature, presented on 2 discs, the set will include 2 MORE discs packed with features not on the August release of the disc! This is includes production team commentaries, production documentaries, & interactive featurettes covering the film adaptation from "book to vision" and "from vision to reality"!   
  
So, what I'm doing is this: buying LOTR:FOTR on VHS to tide me over 'til November, then buying the DVD - which, incidentally, I wont be able to watch anyway 'til after Xmas, as I don't have a DVD player yet, and I hope to pick a DVD-Rom in the Post Xmas Sales.  
  
Also, I have to say that don't be angry at Peter Jackson for this, and it's not specifically a marketing ploy, though I guess that does come into some consideration. The November DVD would have been released much later by Newline if it wasn't for Peter arguing 'til he was blue in the face to get it out before the Two Towers was released, as there's intricate footage in the extra scenes which will have play in the following films (i.e. Galadriel's gift giving scene).  
  
So, yeah, anyway, enough of these authors notes which aren't really authors notes, LOL... on with the story...  
  
******  
  
Chapter 27  
  
******  
  
I whole heartedly agreed with Aragorn; If starve with our Hobbit friends is all we can do, then that is what we must do. Besides, I think Ruby has my favourite lipstick, and I want it back.  
  
We continued on for a few more minutes. Legolas attempted to chase me away from the group again, which I was really happy about. Unfortunately, we have in our group a rather boring human named Aragorn, who does not have a sense of fun, or so it seems, judging by his comments that we were acting like we were just turned 2 years old, and not over 2000. Boring human.  
  
We came at length to a sort of stair. It seemed very strange to me, and yet not out of place in the forest at all.   
  
We glanced up through the leaves and branches above us, to the top of the stair, and saw some sunlight filtering through the clouds.  
  
"Hmm," I studied the sky, "looks like we missed a bit of sun today."  
  
Legolas nodded, "It does indeed, though if we climb up, we may be able to salvage what sunlight remains, as well as breath some clearer air."  
  
"Let us climb then," Aragorn interjected, "for we may also be able to look about the area with a bit of height, and hopefully gain some clues as to the whereabouts of our young Hobbits."  
  
And so we climbed up the stair. I helped Nalin up the steps, as they were fairly high. Gimli however refused my offered help; be it for the fact that I am an Elf, or that I am female that made him refuse, I do not know. However, I do know that he is one stubborn dwarf.  
  
Aragorn climbed slowly, using his tracking skills to examine the steps.  
  
"I am almost sure the Hobbits have been up here," he said as he reached the top.  
  
"Only almost sure?" I asked him in a teasing voice, "Why, Aragorn, your skills are not what they used to be. Given these clues, I would've expected you to be able to tell us for sure they were here, when they left, and what they did to pass the time!"  
  
"Well," Aragorn said in defence, "I am certain then, if it will please you, and at a guess, I'll say they probably spoke about food to pass the time."  
  
"Hmm, wouldn't surprise me," I said with a mild snigger. "Could you tell me anything else of your findings from the steps? Or could you only discern the fact that some Hobbits have been up here?"  
  
"Nothing with certainty," he replied honestly, "there were other marks, very strange marks which I do not understand. I'm hoping we may be able to see something from this ledge."  
  
I smiled and allowed Aragorn to have a look around, while I went to see what the others were up to.  
  
I walked to the edge of the stair, next to Legolas, Gimli, Nalin and Candra, who were looking out into the forest.  
  
"See anything?" I asked as I joined them, coming to stand between Legolas and Candra, and placing my arms across their shoulders.  
  
"Just a lot of trees," Candra said.  
  
"Hmm, but trees are good," I told her with a smile as we continued to look out into the distance.  
  
"We've travelled far," Legolas said, "Though if we had left the Great River on the second or third day, and struck west, we would have arrived here sooner. Few can foresee whither the road will lead them, till they come to it's end."  
  
"But we did not wish to come to Fangorn," Gimli said grumpily.  
  
"And yet here we are," Legolas said as he playfully patted Gimli on the said, earning little but a growl from the dwarf. Suddenly, Legolas stopped what he was doing and looked out into the forest, his eyes narrowing. "Look!" he said.  
  
I gazed out into the trees for what Legolas was looking for, and saw it.  
  
"Look at what?" Gimli asked.  
  
"There, look, in the trees," I said, kneeling slightly and pointing out into the forest for him, and Nalin, to see.  
  
"Where?" Nalin asked, "My eyes are not those of Elves," she said. And she's got a point, I think we left her glasses with the stuff at Amon Hen. I knew we should've checked more thoroughly before leaving.  
  
"Hush!" Legolas said, "Your tongues are too heavy, Dwarves; look into the forest, can you not see him, passing from tree to tree?"  
  
A look of realisation dawned across Gimli's face, "I see him now, look Aragorn!" he called over to the man, who in fact was now standing behind us peering into the forest himself, a frown creasing his brow.  
  
In the forest was a figure; an old man, indeed, looking in every way a beggar, walking wearily and leaning on a staff. He wore a cloak; possibly it was once white, but it was dirty now. And with it was also a hood, covering his face and shielding him from our eyes. I myself saw no immediate threat, yet there was something about this figure... something... powerful.  
  
For the Dwarves however, the power seemed lost; or possibly misguided.  
  
"Your bow Legolas, and you Lady Syndarys, pick them up! Aim your arrow; for it is Saruman, can you not see? Do not allow him to bewitch us, shoot first!" Gimli spoke hurriedly, his voice holding anger and fear.  
  
I pulled my bow from my back, and pulled a silver tipped arrow from my quiver. I let the arrow fall onto the side of the bow, but did not fully arm it. I saw no point.  
  
"Why do you not fire?" Nalin hissed at me.  
  
I was about to speak up for myself when Aragorn jumped in before me.  
  
"They are right; we have no proof that this is Saruman, and we cannot go around shooting those we believe to be in league with the dark forces without any proof. We shall wait."  
  
And so we waited, and watched as the old man came to the bottom of the stairs, quickening his feet, and arriving quickly. Then he suddenly looked up, and there was silence.  
  
******  
  
La de da de da... oh yes, I am evil... TBC, as usual... don't you just *love* my cliff-hangers? Mwhahaha!! 


End file.
